Cardinal Sins
by princess-of-doctors
Summary: Ayuru Gi, a knight of British Empire, had all his life changed after his meeting with Yui, a pureblood vampire princess from another realm. Were they destined to be together for eternity? Or they just never meant to be? AU settings. Nakago-Yui pairing. Warning: smut, grapefruit, violence, gore
1. Prologue

Hi, this fanfiction is made for Yui-Nakago fans and involve mythology. If you find this pairing and settings not into your liking, please press the back button and if you don't, don't waste your time writing flames ^^.

This idea was born after I downloaded some anime's soundtracks and when I reached Shingesutan Tsukihime, one characters made me thought of Yui. Then I suggested a particular myth creature fanfiction to slavedriver2008 about our favorite pairing and we agreed to make Nakago as the nonhuman one. However, out of nowhere the reverse role also made me captivated, I adored medieval settings, and I dreamed of making a fanfiction someday so I made this story.

I really appreciate constructive criticism; it helps me to write better. Since I'm not a native, my English has its limitation, so please bear with me. I did some research for the settings of my first fanfiction ever made; I hope I only make minor mistakes!

**Warning**: This story is totally AU and contains blood and gore including gruesome details involving human parts, sexual content, and grapefruit so I put it in M-rated. So for young readers please press the back button, this is for your own good.

I tried to make the characters as in character as possible, but maybe you find a bit out of character especially Yui since she's not a human here and tends to act according to her nature.

This story is almost completed. I'll try to post every chapter twice a week but not on particular day (I post them when I can). I'm sorry since it's almost finished I won't change the plot and I don't take plot suggestions.

My gratitude to my beta readers: Kurotchi and Muscat-Dunghill, you are the best!

And thank you slavedriver2008 for your supports :D

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**~PROLOGUE~**_

**-OO-**

Snow flurries had already befallen their soil for a month that year. The weather was not as pleasant that night. The snowstorm made the tall spruces swayed, creating rhythmic sounds of approaching blizzard.

In the middle of the forest, a castle stood majestically though consumed by ages. The walls were mostly covered by mosses. The enormous castle had many windows, in which from these windows the lights from inside could be seen. One particular window had the brightest light, not as so dimmed like the others, judging from many candles that were being used and the occupants of that room were still awake. Apparently, the fact about being still awake was correct after all.

Sounds of bed creaking echoed through the said room with the movement of two figures on it. The air around them was humid, created so by the activities on the bed. Cries of pain and passion were created by the smaller figure that was beneath the larger one. They were covered by blanket, hugging their lower part decently. Burning candles nearby the bed gave better view the silhouette from the bed curtains that hiding them. The smaller was a woman, and the larger was a man.

The woman's long blond hair was spread across the white pillow, radiated when the moonlight through the window reached it. Her hands were over her head, tied securely to the bed frame by a piece of cloth, each hand on each end of the board. Her legs were free and spread open, occasionally clung around his bare back to emphasis his lower part movement towards hers. She panted hard, her soft pink petal lips opened showing sharp fangs, from their mouths hot airs were formed. The movement, thrusting back and forth so roughly it might break her, tore her apart if she had been a human. He was ramming her in the point that the bed also more or less likely wrenched. Her teal eyes stared at the bed canopy, glimmered with tears with each of his feral act. Her sounds or her attempted one of protest were ignored.

"N-noo..Stop…please..stop…it hurts.." She whimpered. She was hurting as she was aroused. Besides, her aching wrists were begged to be released.

But the man on top of her did nothing she wished. He went faster and faster until her cry was torn between agony and lust. It went for few minutes before he bent down towards her, his blond hair long enough to tickle her cheek, his face drawn toward her exposed neck, his mouth opened showing his elongated sharp fang before he sank it down, drank from her pulsating blood vessels.

She moaned when he sucked the blood out of her system. After he got enough taste from her, abruptly he went faster than he already was, bringing them into their peak of passion, he muted her cry of ecstasy by kissing her roughly. She was the first one to reach her climax, soon following by him spilling his seed deep inside her.

After passing their afterglow, the woman began squirming beneath the man, who was weighing down her. He was still deep inside her. Even after what they had just done, red spots flared on her cheeks. And the worst was, her hands were still tied to the bed frame.

"Move," she complained, "my wrists are killing me! Loose these damn bonds now!"

He opened his azure blue eyes to meet her teal ones. He then drew himself up from her only to make the hot liquid that was trapped inside her to leak out tracing her inner thighs, making her redden even more like tomatoes. After she was finally released from the tight bondage, she immediately rose and hid her torso from his view with bedsheet.

He smirked seeing her reaction. It was always like that, her being the one who blush each after they mated.

"Even after countless mating, you still act as if you were a virgin. You're even being modest to cover yourself. I've seen all part of your body, just in case you've forgotten," he said in his mocking tone.

"Well excuse me! You were the one who forced me, who is almost dead exhausted, to do this more and more. And just in case you've forgotten, this has been the sixth round today! Not to mention that you were anything but gentle…" Her tone faded with her last few words.

"Did I? My greatest apologies, I forgot that I happened to slept with a _pampered_ princess. And you can't be _dead_; it's not your heart I thrusted." He leaned forward, his hot breath teasing her cheek.

Unexpectedly, she giggled then released a long breath.

A deep crease appeared on his forehead. "What?"

"I just…remembered the first time we met many years ago…" Her eyes flickered with the memories, "that time with your clueless face, it was priceless."

The room was suddenly colder than already was just after her remark. He gave her a thin smile and she knew it too well that she just made him furious. Again.

"Are you desperately needed to be punished? It would be my pleasure to give you that."

Before she could smartly retort, he already pushed her down lying again underneath him. He arrogantly showed her his sharp fangs and he growled to the terrified princess below.

"Blame yourself for your improper act, therefore you'll enjoy our seventh round." He smirked evilly.

The whole castle occupants could hear a faint scream of their beloved princess.

**A/N:** Tell me what you think with review :)


	2. Chapter 1: Superbia pride

Hi everyone! Chapter one onwards will be related to the memories the woman mentioned in prologue. Enjoy reading XD

To **slavedriver2008**: thank you very much for your input dear :D. Aside that, did you enjoy the prologue?

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER ONE: SUPERBIA (pride)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Woolmer Forest – Julian Calendar October 14****th****, 1348 -**

The moonlight penetrated through the trees, bathed the creatures in the forest. It was eerily calm; the only sounds produced were from nocturnal insects and wolves. The fireflies danced in the moonlight, creating such a beautiful view.

A group of soldiers from Colchester town paced slowly, trying not to attract the forest creatures. Crunching sounds reverberated as the soldier's boots step on the sandy soil. They were on the way home from the Battle of Crécy. It has been two years since the war took place and English longbow men had managed to crush the French army.

Along with them, there were three of horse-riding knights. The group was exhausted, and one of the knights decided to take a rest following one of the soldiers just about to collapse. Some of them whom were still fit enough stayed awake to keep the group safe from undesirable attacks.

One of the knights couldn't sleep. His azure blue eyes drifted half closed but disturbing images of corpses that died from the plague kept him away from his slumber. Their faces were horrible; their mouths wide open as if to scream their suffering that accompanies them out till their death. People called the plague as Black Death.

No amount of medical knowledge could help England when the Black Death struck. In the short amount of time, the population decreased rapidly. Understandably, peasants were terrified at the news that the Black Death might be approaching their village or town while nearly all the victims died within three days. The filth in the streets of the towns and cities did not help to stop the spread of the disease. The Black Death had a huge impact on society. Fields went unploughed, harvests weren't brought, animals were lost wandering in the streets. Towns and cities faced food shortages. One consequence of the Black Death was inflation – the price of food went up creating more hardship for the poor.

**-OO-**

Faint melodious voice not far away from the camp came to his ear. It was indeed strange because he was sure that they were the only one currently stayed in the area. In the midday before they had come across a group of bandits and he made sure to slain all of them. And they hadn't found any inhabitants of the forest since they took off from Colchester. He narrowed his eyes and decided to take a look. He came out from his tent and went into the direction where the voice came. A few soldiers who also heard the voice tried to follow him but he dismissed them, saying no need of it because although it is a code, him being a higher-up to be accompanied with, his mind strangely wanted to be by himself this time. The voice had grown louder as he walked further and later than for about ten minutes the voice stopped when he found a water spring, the water so clear and calm it seemed like it was glowing faintly as it reflected the moonlight. He was thirsty, hence, he bent down and cupped his hands to scoop and drank the fresh water. He then stood up and suddenly he heard the voice again. He halted at what he was doing, taking a defensive stance and drawing his sword in case the owner's voice was villain and had a weapon. The wind blew his sun-kissed blond hair, and all of a sudden someone emerged behind the old oak tree. The knight realized then that it was a woman, dressed in a white gown with gold lines. Her face couldn't be clearly seen because of the dark.

He drew back his sword hastily and stared at her before asking, "Lady, what are you doing in the forest alone in this midnight?"

There was a pause. The woman only stared back at him. It was then the moon was free from the clouds and illuminated both of them. The woman was alluring. Her sandy, long blond hair almost touched her knees and her teal eyes glimmered like gems. Her ivory skin was glowing, caressed by the moon and made her feature ethereal.

"I come to warn you, your friend knights, and your subordinates," the woman finally spoke, "leave the forest immediately before the next night arrives." Despite her fragile look, her voice sounded rich and confident since the women he ever met except the nobles (he was sure the woman in front him was not a noble) never command a man, above all a knight!

"So it was your voice," he declared, "and what do you mean by that, Lady? You can't just order us around. This is ridiculous."

He turned around and the woman was suddenly in front of him, almost made his heart stopped. She took a step closer until their bodies were almost in contact. Her teal eyes turned into golden as her face remained calm yet threatening gleam could be seen from her eyes. The knight's eyes widened at the changing eye color occurrence but he stayed still. She lifted her chin and drew her face closer to his.

"Do not make me repeat that again human," she hissed, "It's dangerous being here longer than necessary and in the next night, the Harvest Moon will appear. I can't guarantee your safety. But if you humans persist, do what you want then." A sweat was formed at his temples at their about to kiss state, his eyes fixed with hers.

After she gave her last warning, the woman moved so fast his eyes couldn't follow, all he could comprehend that she was suddenly under the oak tree again. Her eyes softened when she saw the knight only blinked and lost his voice for a moment. Then her facial feature hardened again, she looked sideways, to him she looked as if she had heard something that her ears only could hear.

"They are hungry, you know," she said, "If you encounter them, pray to your God so He shall protect all of you."

The woman was about to leave when the knight finally shouted, "Wait! I don't understand by your saying they are hungry. Are you even a human?" The wind blew rather strong and he could sense her lavender scent reaching his nostrils since there were no lavender could be seen grown nearby. The one he asked merely smiled more before opened her mouth.

"You will find your answer. Warn your people and prepare for the worst. You are safe tonight. Farewell, _Human_."

She was in front of him again and planted a chaste kiss on his lips. While the knight stood still and an almost-nonexistence blush appeared on his cheek, she put a finger to his lips and added, "You have nice scent, I am sure they will find you appetizing. We will surely meet again."

And she disappeared like the darkness just swallowed her.

**A/N**: Please read and review =)


	3. Chapter 2: Socordia sloth

Hi! Sorry for the one week waiting; I was far away from home and there was no internet connection, I also didn't have much time to edit and post this chapter.

To **slavedriver2008**: Yup :D yes yes smelling is one of vampire story's essences haha, I hope you enjoy reading this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER 2: SOCORDIA (sloth)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Woolmer Forest – Julian Calendar October 15****th****, 1348 -**

The next morning the knight told his fellows everything. The story sounded unbelievable to them but they took the woman's warning anyway. The knights then decided to pack their things and clean away the remnants of their stay the night before.

Some soldiers captured a roe deer and rabbits for breakfast and the other prepared for the cooking. Later the knights and some soldiers enjoyed roasted venison; while the others took the roasted rabbit. The soldiers chattered about their journey, home, or else. The conversation made them missed their home more and wanted to rejoin their family immediately. Along the journey they learned that a plague had entered their country. It's naturally came to their mind about the wellbeing of their families.

After the knights told the soldier to move quickly in order to leave the forest immediately, they didn't complain, in fact that's what they wanted. They just wanted to see their family without further delay.

**-OO-**

So far, the journey had been going smoothly. Every few hours the group stopped to have a short rest and find water spring nearby to replenish their canteen. The soldiers were lucky enough to capture two fallow deers after starving for quite long time and almost missed their dinner, The group had quite a feast. The atmosphere was so good that the blond knight almost forgot the last night's strange encounter.

After some times, one of the knights reminded them to make a haste since the nightfall was closely approaching. Judging at the rate of their move, they would reach Winchester next mid-morning.

The blond knight remembered according to what the woman said, tonight was the night the Harvest Moon would make its appearance. Though, he still couldn't get the meaning of "they are hungry" she mentioned.

Like in a slow motion, the moon emerged. Oddly, the color was red, almost as red as blood. It was almost magical that the forest creatures seemed like reacted to the red moon. It was suddenly silent, then the wolves howled together, such sound made the napes stand and end except one particular person. He observed the red moon, shadowed emotion reflected from his azure blue eyes .

The soldiers were unease and their eyes wandered to the surroundings. One of the knights ordered them to quicken their paces. Panic had stricken their faces as unexpectedly a thick mist with alarming speed hindered them from clear vision.

**-OO-**

It had been approximately one hour for them walking in the mist 'labyrinth'. They walked at a snail's pace and mingled together, afraid of getting separated and lost. It was getting darker, whence, torches were lit. From distances, the flames appeared as if had been floating in the air, dancing in the mist.

Small commotion came from the back front. The blond knight went to check the cause and approached them.

"What's going on here, soldier?" He cut in the soldiers' mutter.

"J-Jonathan is mi-missing, Sir! He was walking be-behind me, and then in few minutes later when I turned around he…he had gone!" Panic-stricken were on his face.

"Compose yourself, soldier-"

Before the knight could finish his sentence, a bloody-teared limb was thrown to them. Shocked, the group could only watch helplessly and couldn't do anything as more of their fellows, now they aware of, were mutilated. It seemed that the attacker, or attackers, were extremely wild or at the edge of starvation; judging from the brutally ripped human parts. Screams of terror and flesh being shredded sounds and greedily gulping sounds broke the silence that night. Like being awaken from a spell, the previously dazed group immediately aware of the danger they were dealing with. More and more flesh was thrown. The strong scent of blood permeated through the air. And the most terrible that happened to them was when the head of one of the soldiers finally came into sight.

The group without more ado knew then no human strength could do such brutality in mere seconds. They forgot they have to be in group in fear. They broke apart and flee, caring about their own safety. The blond knight called the soldiers to remain in group but his order was interrupted as his eyes caught a glimpse of movement.

The moonlight was hindered by thick clouds, shadows befalled, covering them in a blanket of darkness. Out of nowhere, bloody bony-pale fingers with long sharp nails gripped the shoulder of a soldier standing close to the knight and by inhuman speed dragged the said victim, who only managed to shriek before disappearing. When the moon re-emerged and the mist was quite cleared, few meters from where they stood, the remaining survivors saw something they would never forget in their lives; some gorgeous young men and women, with smooth pale skins, bloody red eyes, long sharp nail fingers. One of them was biting the soldier's bloodied neck with their sharp fangs while sucking her prey, the previous bony fingers slowly turned into smooth one; the other was licking his bloodied fingers, while another three were busy with something that might be a remaining of human torso.

The woman continued to suck the soldier dry, tearing apart the jugular vein and finally ripping out the throat. One of the remaining soldiers screamed, and then he became the next target. Those creatures were vampires, and the realization was too late, they were not prepared, and would become the meal anyway.

Some soldiers with enough courage tried to defend themselves, but as predicted the second later they were already dead. Those vampires, two females and three males, were too strong. There was almost no hope. Only a miracle could help them.

After satisfied with the human torso, the female from the three shot a glance to the knight. A pair of bloody red eyes met azure blue ones. The female vampire frowned as if she realized something and took a deep inhale. One second later she moved so fast in a blink she was in front of the blond knight. Her straight black hair tresses, blown by the wind, touched his cheek when the female vampire narrowed their gap studying his face.

She smirked wickedly before seductively said, "Oh… so you are the one whom our princess got interested in. My, my, what a handsome one, for a human." She licked her bloody scarlet lips and her fingers trailed suggestively along his chest. The knight's jaw clenched at her lascivious action; he budged and tried to shove her daring hands but the vampire blocked him from doing so.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk you naughty boy!" She drew her face close to his neck to inhale his blood scent. He froze at the sudden contact but before he could think anything to get rid of her, the vampire already spoke.

"Oh my! Your blood…smells extremely intoxicating! I can't imagine what kind of taste I will have when I bite you." She observed the pulsating of a particular blood vessel and about to lick the skin on the surface when a sudden force threw her far back, back bumping against a tree, breaking the stem to half.

The savior was her, the woman the knight met last night. Her eyes were golden again, and that time he was sure fury was flickering through her eyes. The vampires' eyes widened in realization seeing her face and immediately kneeled in her direction. One of them, a male and seemed their leader, came in front of her and followed their fellow's action before finally speak.

The vampire trembled in fear and submitted to his fate, "P-Princess! We-we are terribly sorry! We, your servants, deserve any punishment you desire!"

The female vampire who teased the blond knight encouraged herself to speak to their princess.

"I was tempted to play with him. I have nothing to say, Your Highness." She choked, her body felt as about to faint from the intense atmosphere.

Despite the bloody surroundings, which should have made any women, even men screamed before fainted, the woman being called "Princess" was calm, even unaffected by it. She threw dark glances to all of the vampires which shuddered.

"Do I even need to remind you to control your blood-thirsty actions? Why did all of you go berserk? You all do know well that this is against my father and the Council member's rules. We don't want to attract human attentions. I was quite sure my statement the night before was clear enough," Her voice send more chill to anyone who hear it but she continued ignoring them, "Get out of my sight before I do something I might regret." All those vampires disappeared as she commanded. The woman was indeed no human; she was a vampire, a vampire princess to be exact.

The remaining survivors were five soldiers and the blond knight. They couldn't, or didn't want to, comprehend what's going on. It was a really terrible nightmare they wish could be erased from their memories forever. But the knight was not as afraid as the others. He couldn't understand it either.

**A/N**: Please read and review =)


	4. Chapter 3: Invidia envy

To **slavedriver2008**: Yeah, this is the awaiting chapter for you, the only reviewer until this time haha. But this is not quite a dramatic part, I warn you :D I already put the thriller parts in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER 3: INVIDIA (envy)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar October 18****th****, 1348 -**

Gloomy was the exact word to describe the atmosphere of Winchester. This previously lively town had Black Death killed many of the town population within months, leaving the town soulless. Stray pigs were freely roaming around to forage.

Most of the shops were out of business, and the rests opened late in the morning. Even the barbers and blacksmiths which usually had been opened until the curfew bell rang were closed at 3 o'clock. Many people preferred to lock themselves at home, fearing of infection from their neighbourhood. People became easily provoked. Famine crashed into the town and many peasants had no choice but to consume anything available even rotten food, leading to malnutrition. In fact, their poor being has led the infected people into their death.

Most of the victims' body had not been properly buried. The corpses were merely thrown into huge holes. The stench was horrible, tormenting people even more. More ravens had been flocking and scavenging from the dead, cawing day and night, creating an eerie atmosphere.

The church teaching had taught them that disease was a form of punishment from God for their sins. Ever since the plague hit, people took safe haven within the church when neither at home nor outside. They would stand on the nave to hear the priest preach. Most women, if not all, wept for their miserable fate. Their eyes were dull, not even a spark of hope existed there. Even the men who were known to be brave kept silent, while the wimpy ones sobbed or wept even louder than women. Shame had long forgotten. The only thought remained was how to have themselves a peaceful death, not an agonizing one. On that afternoon, a blond knight stood on the chancel.

He was waiting for the mass to end, ordered by his lord to send out a message for the priest in charge. Peasants as soon as recognized him stared at his back with acid poured from their eyes. They murmured things about his unacceptable existence in this world, how his mother put severe disgrace to the nobles. But the knight was not that deaf. He could hear any 'little talks' the peasants brought. His heart boiled in rage every time they spoke dreadful things about his mother. But he knew where he stood now; he had enough respect not to make them bled in this holy place.

When people finally dispersed and went home, the priest was out already of sight. Deciding to wait for the priest's return, he took his free time to recollect the event three days ago

_After the vampires left, the apparently vampire princess turned her attention to the mess they __made a while ago. The scent of blood lingered in the air. Astonishingly, she appeared to keep herself composed, despite the fact that blood scent would put vampires into berserk, or at least reacted. She stared at the moon, and the previously red moon turned back into its silvery white glow. The tense atmosphere in the forest vanished. Creatures of the forest were immediately calmed by the serenity, and soon the melodious sound of nocturnal insects filled the entire forest._

_She closed her golden eyes and her ruby lips chanted __an ancient whisper. A blue light emanated from her rising fingertips. The moment she opened her original teal eyes, the blood and the bodies were all vanished, dissipated into thin air. The surviving soldiers could only stare in awe and swayed by her beauty. Her presence had given no hostility. Vampires were known of their beauties and she, being the royalty of the race, was more of an epitome than just a beauty. She was wearing a light blue satin gown with silver lines adoring it. The only jewel she wore was a blue crystal with tear drop shape pendant hung perfectly on her neck, shone brightly, reflecting the silver light of the moon. _

"_My deepest condolences to your deceased comrades," She said smoothly, snapping the soldiers back to reality, "nevertheless, this incident occurred due to your own recklessness. I had warned one of your comrades to leave this place immediately before night fall, but it seems that my warning had not been put into much consideration." She said, raising her voice slightly especially at the end of her last statement to point out their reckless actions with a tone of a mother admonishing her children._

_Torn between astonishment and rage, the blond knight kept his expression indifferent. He sarcastically retorted, "Excuse our foolishness, but I personally see no chance that we, who could no longer keep in faster pace, could make our way back to Winchester in merely a day. You should have known that we are merely humans with no mighty power like yours, Princess" hissing his last word coldly. The soldiers were petrified by the possible rage of the princess that might befall, and for once amazed by their superior's audacity. They frantically prayed the princess would let them leave in one piece._

_She looked offended, but she bought no word __the knight said. She sneered, showing her sharp fangs, fortunate enough, she had more than enough patience to let his last statement go._

"_Is that how you thank someone kind enough to offer some help? Such manner from young men these days. I see no point to stay any longer." She remarked coldly before the darkness consumed her. _

Just as he finished his reminiscence, the priest entered from the door leading to the chapel in the separated building. He recognized the knight and immediately approached the knight.

"Ah, Sir Gi! What service may this humble servant of God offer to you?" The priest gave a polite smile and the knight greeted him before explaining his arrival and managed to platitude before the priest compelled to depart for another services and bid him farewell.

Now alone, his eyes roamed to his surroundings before the sight of the sanctuary caught his sight. The stained glass glowed like rainbow as the sunlight passed it through. The purity ambience distracted him from the presence of someone lowering herself gingerly into the front seat near the altar.

Familiar voice resonated within the church breaking the comforting silence. "The architecture is truly magnificent. Well, aren't we glad this town is flourishing well, _Ayuru Gi_?"

The knight stiffened and turned to face the source of the voice. He couldn't believe what he saw.

"How do you know my name? I don't remember ever introducing myself to you." His jaw tightened. _How could she, daring to mention his name -an honorable knight- like that!_

Nevertheless, her back still facing him, unmoving.

"Woman's secret." She said teasingly but sounded more like mocking him.

He knew he would be questioning the obvious, "How could you exist within midday and even worse, within a church?" It was known that holy symbols were things vampires avoid most. Yet the undead in front of him seemed unaffected by it.

She let out a small chuckle. "Such a vigorous young man. I'm envious."

The vampire princess eased herself up and faced him. Her eyes glimmered with satisfaction for his cluelessness. She smirked, "I am different, human. Considering you remember that I am their princess should have made things straight, am I correct?" The knight gave her a blank look.

She sighed. "I am a pureblood," She paused before continued, "Being a pureblood makes you different from a previously-human vampires. Purebloods don't have to slake their thirst for blood desperately. Sure that blood is the sustenance of our existence, but we can manage for another years without it. Obviously the traits are different too. Holy water is fatal in large quantities for previously-human vampires and holy symbols keep them at bay, unlike purebloods being immune to them."

Thoughts passed behind his eyes like shadows when she done with her words.

"I noticed that your eyes have change colors several times. What is the meaning of that?"

Before she could answer, a commotion outside distracted their conversations. She shot a glance to the window and tapped her lips. Her face spoke resolute and she approached him gracefully. The knight felt no threat from her and his intuition assured him to stand still. The smile she showed was even more stunning than already was.

The vampire princess stopped very closely right in front of him that he could feel her breath against his skin. She spoke proudly, "Oh, forgive my rudeness. I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" She reached up and whispered seductively in his ear, "I am Yui, the daughter of the Vampire King. And you, Ayuru, are the one with the most luscious blood scent I've ever known." She trailed her tongue along his jugular chain, stiffening him before she retracted herself and again, disappeared as the light engulfed her.

**A/N**: Please drop reviews =) it'll make me happy and to be motivated posting the next chapters!


	5. Chapter 4: Avaritia greed

**Warning**: some lime part in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER 4: AVARITIA (greed)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar October 23****th****, 1348 –**

_Dark clouds were forming__, betraying the previous sunny day and before long rain began to fall hard, soaking the land of Winchester. But that alone didn't make the people _**–**_who had been gathering in the churchyard and having a commotion_**–**_ to dismiss themselves. Their resolves were final, reflected by the fire of their torches which strangely unflagging._

"_We are sick of these already! We paid our tithes and nothing in our life has changed!" _

"_The plagues spared us no mercy!" _

"_This is hellish!"_

"_We don't want to encounter hell while we are still living!"_

"_The church has done nothing!"_

"_Burn down the church!"_

"_Yeah, burn it!"_

_The group of peasants gave no longer any regards about God, Heaven, and Hell. All they knew was the church seemed to be untouched by the plague, and getting even wealthier. The tithes demand continued and the already poor peasants couldn't afford any longer._

_The commotion attracted some soldiers who came to accompany the blond knight and were ordered to wait alongside near the church. They approached, trying to calm the people but was futile as they were cornered by peasants who won in number._

"_Move aside, soldiers! Either join us or return to your barracks!"_

"_Yeah, you soldiers are in our__ way!"_

_Before the enraged peasants could do more harm to the unfortunate soldiers, the main door of the church opened and the blond knight emerged. His azure eyes stared coldly and he bore expressionless face. _

"_What are… these?" Ayuru hissed icily. So many unpleasant events encountered just in a day. First, the incompetent works of the maids in his lord's manor. Second, the appearance of the spoiled brat-like pureblood vampire princess on midday in the church. And now, there was this commotion. He was in high urge to slaughter these people in a blink but he didn't felt like dirtying his hands with their blood tonight. He was not in the mood. However these annoying peasants kept screaming nonsense to his ear. _

_The soldiers managed to break away from the crowd, who were now distracted by the presence of the breathtakingly handsome yet menacing-looking knight. The soldiers went to the Ayuru's side and one of the soldiers filled in the situation. Now grasping the situation, the knight nodded and smirked before giving his command._

_He decided then to let his soldiers do the deed._

"_Kill all of these idiot peasants."_

"_But Sir!" a soldier protested "they are civilians and there are even women-"_

"_Don't make me repeat my order, soldier! Do what you are ordered to."_

_One of the peasants, supposedly their leader, took a step forward and yelled out loud, "How dare you! You, the knight and soldiers, have you forgotten your code? You choose the church over us! How-"_

"_Protect the weak, defenseless, and helpless, and fight for the general welfare of all. Yes it is indeed the code, but you peasants are wrong to make the church as your enemy. I changed my mind about keeping my hands clean for today, for I will gladly send you to Hell with my own blade." The knight smiled darkly._

_The leader of the crowd could only manage to widen his eyes in fear before pain rose along as a sword pierced through his heart._

Three knocks from the wooden door woke him. Groaning, he sat up and irritatedly ordered the knocking person to enter. It was already late at night.

The door creaked open and high heels clicked as the person entered and there stood a woman. She was quite pretty in her age of 20s. Her long straight burgundy hair was tied neatly in a bun. She bowed as he stared at her and introduced herself.

"My apologies for interrupting your moments, I was sent here as requested, Sir Gi. My name is Kaen, at your service."

Her brown eyes sparkled with hidden lust. Her body, although wrapped in golden hue elegant dress, was exquisite as if were made to satiate the men's needs. Anyone who saw her feature would tell that she was a fine noblewoman, but in fact, she was nothing close to aristocratic.

"You are the one in charge to please me tonight, aren't you?" He said uninterestedly.

The courtesan didn't catch his 'uninterested tone'; she smiled seductively before opening her scarlet glossy lips, "Yes, Sir. What do you want me to do first?"

The knight paused for a while. Sure he didn't get laid for weeks but that didn't make him hungry for woman's body, even he never that buoyant in sleeping with woman before. He knew his sexuality preference for him being dislike men, but he never reach the desired climax while getting laid, ever. The countless sex he had in the past been only done to fulfill his biological need, that's what he believed. And events happened in the past few days didn't help him. After much contemplation, he decided the easiest way.

"We'll have it with your mouth."

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar October 23****th****, 1348 -**

"Where were you?" A simple yet sharp question startled Yui. The room temperature was suddenly dropped quite significantly. The blond pureblood didn't have to look over as the owner of the voice was now in front of her. The extremely tall figure loomed over her and she looked up to meet his cold hazel eyes.

"Father… I thought you were still with the elders in the audience chamber." She said meekly, trying her best to maintain her composure.

"Your faint aura indirectly told me you were outside _again_," the vampire king emphasized his last word and ignored his daughter's remark, "Have you forgotten your status as the heir of the undead realm?"

"I went for a stroll and enjoying fresh night air-"

"You disobey my orders. A_gain_," His eyes now golden, glaring at her teal, wide with fear eyes, and then interrupted his daughter's another attempt of explanations, "a punishment will be yours to endure." The tiara on his forehead gleamed with his rising voice.

She squirmed, "But father-"

"No more excuses!" The vampire king turned his head looking towards the door, furiously ordered the two vampires which had been stationed at the door of the princess's room.

"Guards, lock this chamber and make sure she never come out or I'll turn you into pieces."

His extremely long steel gray hair, creating a contrast against his black robe, swayed gracefully as he left her room.

The guards nodded against their king's order and bowed to their princess.

"We are sorry, Your Highness, but orders from His Majesty are absolute," said one of the guards before bowing and closed the door.

Finally alone, Yui couldn't hold back her tears anymore. Her eyes, which had started watering as the guard closed the door, finally dropped tears, from being drops to flows. However she held the sob, her pride didn't allow the guard outside to hear her wept.

'Father… Why? After mother died, you've been always so cold towards me. What have I done wrong?'

The silence in the room ironically was the answer to her question. The candles flickered, illuminated the dark room, but the temperature was dropping even more, along with her heart.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar October 23****th****, 1348 –**

"That's enough."

His short statement brought the courtesan's mind back to reality. She was still in her afterglow. She came already just from giving a blowjob to her client seating on the chair, and she even didn't use her fingers to satisfy herself yet. She usually reached her peak after a few rounds with her clients. She utterly embarrassed but hid it under her expression; she glanced up to meet his indifferent client's gaze.

"What do you mean, Sir? Am I not satisfying you enough?" She wiped the cum from her face and reaching out to touch his cheek but was instantly rejected. Kaen made a face and drew her hand back hastily and as she tried to get her mouth worked again, the knight snapped.

"That was a dull one. Why can't you, a high-level courtesan please me?" Ayuru snorted.

Her eyes widened. Any whore would quiver at his cold tone, but her being a courtesan was calm enough. She composed herself before hesitatedly asking her current client.

"Which part did you find me unpleasant, Sir? Maybe I could do something to-"

"Get out. I've lost my mood already. Go get your payment in the room adjacent to this."

"But, Sir-"

"I said get out, you whore!" He barked, startling the woman, "Courtesan or not, you're still a whore."

She grimaced before gathered her clothes and dejectedly leaving the room quietly.

Finally alone, Ayuru released his anger by hitting the wall with his jaw clenched tight. Why even that courtesan didn't suit him? And the worst, why when he unconsciously imagined the blond vampire princess at the last, he was brought to his climax? He never imagined another woman while he was with a particular woman! And the princess was looked like only 17 in human age. Her body was not fully developed like the courtesan –Kaen if he remembered her name correctly– did. Hence why did he felt aroused at the image of the pureblood kneeling in front of him and doing the pleasure thing to his manhood?

Damn, the previous sinful image made his member stirred. Aggravated by this, he hit the wall again until his knuckles bled. He then stormed out from the room, deciding to take some fresh air in the balcony close to his room. In his way to the balcony, at the long, dimmed light corridor that only had candles as the lighting, he met the guard man from the first class brothel in Winchester. The person chuckled and glided towards him, his voice eerily resonated in the empty corridor.

"Aww, that was too quick~ are you bored with Kaen already?" The person sniggered with closed eyes, his long black hair tied in a ponytail rocked with his refined movement.

"Chuuin, bring me younger one next time. I hate adult woman in bed, too persistent and demanding. And I want a blond." With that he passed him and walk further before turned in the corner at the end of the corridor.

The man addressed as Chuuin grinned at his request prior to spoke to no one in the eerie corridor.

"So that's your type, eh? Why didn't you tell me sooner, I could find a perfect one for you~"

His amber eyes gleamed with sinister before he went to the opposite direction from the knight, leaving the corridor at last bare.

**A/N**: Chapters onwards will have slow updating. I don't know if you readers enjoy this story =( I'll definitely complete this fic, but I update this for my convenience only _no matter when_ if there's only the same one reviewer for every chapter! Don't judge me selfish because I want to see your opinions. So please don't hesitate to drop reviews and I'll try harder to post next chapters as soon as possible. Until next time!


	6. Chapter 5: Luxuria lust

To **slavedriver2008**: Wow really? Aahahaha. I told you we almost have similar thinking ;p Good luck with conceptualizing NoR :D Btw, you'll find your curiosity on chapter 6. Stay tuned!

To **obsessed dreamer**: Haha no prob! Sorry for the errors, my betas are not native haha they're my college friend and since we're busy collage students, some errors might slip from them =D Yup Tenkou is Yui's father here, I'm relieved my description about his features were clear enough. I'm glad you like the atmosphere. Thanks for your lengthy review! :D

To **xllaz**: Hi there, fellow writer! This is the update you're waiting for. Can't wait for your new chapters ;) As for the borrowing idea, no prob :D

**Warning**: some lemon part in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER **__**5: LUXURIA (lust)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 -**

"There's another dead body with two puncture wounds at his neck where the neck vessel lies, Sir. We found him 30 minutes ago. He was dried out, as if his blood was sucked away." The light from the torches barely concealed the subject of the topic.

In the cold dawn, the watchmen had found the lifeless body in the gutter in the most inhabitated part of the town. The body, despite bloodless, was still warm and had yet to become rigid. Definitely fresh one. They reported this to the constable, but since it was a rare case happening in series this month, the knights were also called, and the available one at the moment was Ayuru.

"Have you found the culprit?" The blond knight impatiently asked.

"No suspects yet, Sir, since aside this person, people didn't saw any man abroad carrying a light after the curfew bell. His family who works for the lord stated that he was going outside to check the lord's stable which is quite far away from their house. The horses had been attacked by some beasts and died of blood loss lately."

"Three death cases with similar wounds in the neck and you're saying there's no progress in the investigation?" Ayuru snapped. His blue eyes narrowed, his piercing gaze shuddering the three men.

One of them spoke, "F-Forgive me Sir, but the three of us hear nothing suspicious. It had been tranquil like the usual nights. We accidentally found the body when we passed this area. It was already in that condition. And there's no trace of someone's presence to be suspected as the culprit."

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 -**

Tenkou was furious. No, actually he was in rage. The entire audience chamber froze over.

"You let my daughter escape? How incompetent of you! Fools!" He shrilled, his hazel eyes turned to golden. The Vampire King rarely let his temper out like that, and if it did happen, death would surely be bestowed to anyone who cause it.

The Council members -his loyal servants- kept silent, their cold eyes gazed at the poor guards who were in charge of Yui's room.

"I won't withdraw my words. I'll make you in pieces in a blink you won't ever feel the pain. Be grateful."

With that blood splattered across the frozen floor, soon licked by the loyal servants of the Vampire King.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 -**

The Angelus bell rang precisely at 4 in the morning, signaling the end of the watchmen's night duty. Ayuru dismissed them, his face frowned in thought.

'Are those cases related with the assault happened in Woolmer Forest?'

"These were the non-pureblood vampire's doing." A well-known voice answered his though.

In Ayuru's view emerged the one whom he already knew for the past days, the one who seemed to know everything behind this. The torchlight illuminated her bliss features. She was wearing a peach dress with gold lines adoring it. Her pendant was still the same; glistening in the dark surrounding.

"Why are you here?" He coldly asked.

"Awww, you don't have to be so cold. I escaped from my father's confine just to see you; it was no easy task to bend the guards' will. Don't you miss me?" She winked.

"Preposterous. There's no way I take interest in dead people."

She glared angrily at him and clenched her teeth. "Why you-"

"Don't waste your breath on me. I don't have time to take care of a spoiled-girl like you." Acid poured from his eyes. He then proceeded to walk away leaving her to the manor.

He could only take five steps before she was in front of him, crossing her arms.

She humphed, "Fine! I'll tell you something. But first, I have to fix your terribly wrong assumption; I'm way older than your grandmother! I'm in my 150's." She simpered as he raised one of his eyebrows.

Yui then continued, "As I said, these were the non-pureblood vampire's doing. Absolutely not the way purebloods treat their prey."

"You mentioned your race has a council, don't they take responsible of your massive armies?" He asked with his sarcastic tone.

The vampire princess disregarded him, "Non-pureblood vampires' mind are no different compared to juveniles; they have their rebellion traits. The vampires you encountered in the forest were the worst counted of them. They act wild. In other words, hard to control. They carelessly discarded their preys where humans could discover it."

"You mean your class hide the bodies?"

"Yes. Either make them into one of us or destroy the bodies into dusts."

"Both are unpleasant." Ayuru grunted.

"Pureblood vampires rarely kill humans. We feed necessarily. The humans would not remember anything afterwards. It's one of abilities the non-pureblood vampires don't have."

"Why so much trouble?" A sneer touched the corners of his lips.

"Human's attention is one last thing we need. We might be far more superior, but when humans put their forces together, we will be in trouble."

"So purebloods do have weakness." He smirked.

"Certainly, but you won't know it, over my dead body." She said proudly.

The knight snickered, "You're so confident about that."

Yui declared, "Of course! I'm the second strongest vampire after my father."

After the following silence for a moment, she moved towards him, the chilly wind of dawn carried her lovely lavender scent. Ayuru's face relaxed at that scent. He smiled genuinely a little; it brings the sweet childhood memories of him and her mother. Before the tragedy occurred. He grimaced at the though.

She noticed his mood change; her beautiful eyes showing concern. She softly asked, "What's been bothering you?"

"… It was nothing." His face now stern. He couldn't have any of his emotions seen. It was a mistake slipping one for a moment in front of the vampire. Who knew if she could be planning then. He should never fall for any kind of sympathy. He couldn't afford to make another mistake.

Yui observed him. Knowing that she could do nothing for him, she heaved a sigh.

"Ayuru, please consider my advice. Keep your contact with the peasants at minimum, stay away from filth, beware of the infectees. Do it, and you should be safe for a while."

"How did you manage to know everything?" A curved his lips into a half-smile, smiling suspiciously.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. The sun's rising, I should leave."

Before she disappeared from his sight, she said something he would always remember in his life.

"Don't give up your hope yet, Ayuru. Revenge would never bring happiness."

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 -**

When Ayuru opened his eyes, the view of his luxurious chamber ceiling greeted him. He got a decent sleep after he was called to the crime location. It had been late in the afternoon and he would have the routine jobs like usual.

The last words Yui told him last time replayed over and over in his head. He disliked it. He needed neither comfort nor sympathy from the likes of her.

'Hot bath would ease my mind.' He thought.

Knocking sounds reverberate in the room, waking him from his contemplation. When the knocking had stopped, his personal maid asked in soft and meek voice, "Sir, do you want me to bring you some food? You haven't had your breakfast since you were called by the constable, Sir." The maid sure was foolish enough to knock his room in this hour. Well, again with the maid incompetency matter. Fortunately to her, Ayuru was not in the mood to yell.

"I'm not really hungry. Just bring me wine and fruits then prepare my bath. I'll have my supper at 7 here."

The maid couldn't believe her luck escaping her master's wrath for bothering him at this hour. Happy, she immediately replied Ayuru's request with her lips curved upward while silently wishing her master would smile back at her. But her wish could only stay as mere wish just as she expected.

"As you wish, Sir."

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 –**

The strong scent of blood and flesh created a nauseating air within the room. Inspite of the sickening air, people who were currently assembling within the room known as audience chamber didn't seem to be bothered.

"She is attracted to a human? A _human_?" Tenkou roared, he almost rose up from his throne chair. The room shook as he spat the last word.

The person who told the Vampire King the undesired information immediately bowed down, afraid of his erupting wrath. The vampire hadn't trembled at all. He merely cast a glance at his king while his face remained calm. After few moments, the Council members excused themselves, leaving only the Vampire King and the informant within the frosty chamber.

The vampire chose his words carefully, "Yes, Your Majesty. According to my minions, Princess Yui met this human a day before the Harvest Moon occurred. She claimed that this human does have an unordinary blood scent. Even the non-pureblood ones noticed this. Since then, Her Highness has her constant visits to his whereabouts-"

Tenkou cut in, interested in the informant's statement "Tell me, Tomo, how "unordinary" is this scent that bound my daughter to that human?"

The informant's amber eyes flickered in disgust. He narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath before spitting up his detestation.

"The Princess is bound to seek this scent again and again. And this scent has lower Her Highness' tolerance to her urges significantly. Particularly feeding and mating, Your Majesty."

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar October 26****th****, 1348 -**

The night befalled, engulfing the town in darkness. Dark clouds were forming in the sky, soon followed by series of lightning flashes. A particular pureblood vampire gracefully landed on the balcony near the blond knight's room. A deafening crack of thunder was heard when she landed on the balcony. She stared into the room and in a blink, she was already within.

The room was dark since the candles had all been put out long before. The occasional lightning was the only source of light available.

Her eyes roamed the surroundings; the furniture was made of the finest wood, she can smell the faint pleasant scent of high quality woods. Something drew her attention when she approached the nightstand. It was a sheet of painting of a beautiful woman. Yui reached and studied the painting. The woman in the painting had the purest crystal blue eyes she had ever seen and blond hair that was so golden that even the sun would be jealous at. The woman was smiling; however the smile couldn't hide the sadness and loneliness shown in those lovely blue eyes. She put it down gingerly and turned her attention back to the reason why she was here first.

On the bed Yui saw Ayuru, unaware of the unwelcome visitor and the harsh weather. She studied his face, his golden blond hair long enough to lay in a fan behind him. He was undoubtfully handsome, perhaps as handsome as a male vampire would have. His feature was in peace. She made sure he was in a deep sleep in his bed.

She bended down and kissed his lips gently, then a sudden urge rose turning the kiss into a passionate one while the one being kissed remain in slumber. Satisfied enough with his lips, she went lower to his neck. She could see his pulsating artery beneath the skin, almost tempted to bite the appetizing throat. Her instinct took over and she licked the pulsating spot for a few seconds before she changed her mind. The scent of him, his blood particularly, made her losing her mind slowly if she didn't bite him. No, she had to endure it.

Drops of water started to fall from overbearing clouds in the sky. Before long, heavy rains poured down, accompanied by series of thunderclaps. Harsh wind clattering the window.

'Good, the occupants of the manor wouldn't be able to hear what I'm going to do to him.' She sighed in relief.

The Pureblood look up and saw that the Knight was still in his slumber. Yui swiftly removed his pants and underwear, took his limp manhood by her right hand and stroked it slowly, tantalizingly, before changed into inhuman speed and inhuman force that made his member stood rigid, hot, and oozing pearl color liquid from its tip. Ayuru was breathing hard and she look up and kissed his lips again before going down and took his hot member into her mouth. The Knight gasped and that made him awake but the Vampire Princess continued her sinful yet luscious acts and sucked his member with her inhuman force like there's no tomorrow.

"What- ngh! …are you…doing?" he tried to suppress his moan and unaffected by her acts but the cruel fact smiled at him and he let out grunted sound as she blew hot breath to his member's tip. His breathing came in short, irregular gasps. The Pureblood gave him the best blowjob he ever experienced in his whole life. The other women couldn't satisfy him and couldn't make him moan like Yui just did there. Ayuru wondered if it's because of her being a vampire.

"Don't speak. Just enjoy." She spoke hoarsely and turned her attention to his face. Her eyes were bloody red and that's enough to made Ayuru froze and prevented him from uttering another word. "I know you don't want me to stop." She then focused again to her previous administration.

His now throbbing member was wet with her saliva and more liquid came from its tip. The strong odor from the liquid filled her sensitive nostrils and made her moaned. She licked the crown jewel so that it throbbed even more like it was going to explode and the liquid escaped from it more and more. Her tongue licked and sucked his manhood from root to tip. The wet sucking sounds echoed through the room and it turned on Yui more. She managed to deep throat him several times before he climaxed with a muted moan and shot his essences deep into Yui's throat, while at the same time a loud thunderclap broke the tranquility of the night. She swallowed all of it and made a gulping sound. A few escaped from her lips and she licked it before it dripped further to her chin.

"This tasted good. I regret I didn't do it sooner." She smiled sadly, her eyes turned into her original color and she came closer to him. When he had recovered from the bliss, she spoke again.

"I'm sorry for my improper manners. This is the only way to divert my bloodlust."

'What is she talking about? Wait…divert…that means?'

He retorted, "And here you told me that purebloods don't have to slake their thirst for blood _that _desperately." Great, this was just what he need; he was nearly raped by a woman much older yet looked much younger than him.

Yui gave him a thin smile, her eyes sparkled in the dark room.

"I haven't been tasting human blood for more than 50 years," His eyebrows slightly went up at her remark, "Every five years at my birthday my craving for blood will increase ten folds. Even with that I was still able to hold it, _until_ this time."

He realized her real intention. "You used me." He gritted his teeth. "How dare you little demon-

Yui cut him before he spat more venom in his words, "Please listen to what I'll have to say first! I'm not finished explaining yet."

"Ever since the day I learned about your blood scent, I haven't been able to control my hunger properly. And this day is my anniversary, five years past after my last ignited bloodlust. But I must not bite you. Previously-human vampires could turn a human into a vampire _in condition_ there must be consumption of vampire blood by the human after bite. However purebloods would turn any human into vampire with just a bite. And I don't want that happen without your consent." She softened her expression in her last phrase.

All she got was a cold glare as a reply. She then stood up and leaving the chamber.

"I am sorry, Ayuru."

**A/N**: Whew, this turned into longer chappie from previous ones! I hope you don't mind ;p. Btw, happy Eid Mubarak to my fellow Muslim readers :D And don't forget to drop reviews =)


	7. Chapter 6: Ira wrath

To **xllaz**: Ahaha, thanks! :D Naughty, eh? LOL. Well I don't intend to make many chapters so the evolve maybe won't be what you have in mind =)

To **obsessed dreamer**: Thank you! I've already read many 'making love' scenes, from crappy to almost made me teary eyed =) so I combined the a lot of good one concept ideas and created with my own styles and also add the 'spicy things' I want, just like cooking ahaha. For the rivalry…haha due to short chapters I plan to make, there won't be detailed story about that, sorry =) But I assure you Tomo really really hated him.

To **slavedriver2008**: Thanks! I'm flattered you're pleased with their first intimacy moment although rather non-con ahaha. Yep she's quite aggressive there but if her urges weren't that high, she wouldn't ever think about that in the first place haha!

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER **__**6: IRA (wrath)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 09****th****, 1348 –**

It had been five months since the Black Death started in England. More than three hundred thousand people lost their lives. In Winchester, the plague had claimed one tenth of the population.

Winchester nobles had called Eastern doctors to cure the plague infecting their workers, wary of getting themselves infected. The Eastern doctors used rose water, tree resin, roots of white lilies, petals of marigold flowers, egg shells, to living hens; whereas Western doctors used Greek medicines. Regardless, no medicines, herbs or witchcraft could help them. Even combining eastern and western arts of medics improved nothing. The Hospital of St Cross, where the infected were admitted, was already on the verge of its capacity to contain the massive number of Black Death patients in Winchester.

The situation in Ayuru's lord manor was quite in havoc as the lord's mistress was infected by the plague. The lord had called a western doctor to fix the mistress. Two days had passed since she was ill, but her condition was just getting worse. The workers were terrified of how the plague had gotten that far.

In that cloudy morning, Ayuru was about to close the door of the study room where he had reported the current situation to the lord as he heard someone talking close by.

A young and curious voice said, "Why didn't His Lordship bring an eastern doctor? Don't aristocrat families believe that they're better in the medicine field?"

"Ssshhh! Not too loud! Somebody might hear you!" another voice scowled, "Eastern doctors are prohibited within this manor. You're a new maid; of course you don't know the reason behind it."

"What reason?"

"Listen closely. His Lordship's cousin had a relationship with a doctor treating the Lord's father, and that particular doctor was unfortunately an eastern doctor."

"Really? Is that forbidden?"

"Of course it is, silly! The result was the pregnancy of Her Ladyship. It was truly a disgrace for having a mixed-blood in the noble bloodline. No, even commoners despise having mixed-blood in the family line. Marriages between two different races are strictly prohibited. The child will be considered as a bastard."

"Oh."

"They eloped after the family found out about Her Ladyship's condition. They lived together for seven years until the family found out their hiding. The lady and the doctor were executed for humiliating the family. Their son was spared though; and was put under His Lordship's wing to become a page. Eleven years later, he became a knight."

"Are you implying that that child is currently living in this manor? Why haven't I seen him?"

"You really are daft! Can't you tell from his name? Don't you remember the entire name of knights in this manor? Does a certain eastern name ring a bell?"

The young maid exclaimed, "Ohhhh you mean Sir-"

"Hold your tongue!" the older maid snapped, "He might hear you if you keep your voice rose like that, you fool!"

"Pardon me." She said meekly.

"Learn to keep your voice down! We are done cleaning this room; now let's go to the next one."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The two maids left without knowing that their little chat had been heard by the last person they wish it to be heard. The knight had used to people talking behind him. A bastard. The word they always mention every time they talked about him. He used to fight back when those children living in the manor picked on him and called him names. As the time went, he finally gave in and let himself being tormented verbally and physically. Before he was knighted, the adults were openly insulting him, sometimes bullying him. Even after gaining high social status as a knight, some people just kept speaking ill of him in whispers.

He could feel the growing pain in his chest.

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar November 11****th****, 1348 –**

Her body felt numb. She could smell the dank air. She tried to open her eyes but failed. Her extremities screamed in protest due to hypothermia. The vampire princess was crucified to an ice crystal. It was her punishment for violating the vampire king's order. She had been kept for two weeks. She tried to remember how she got into such state.

_M__other earth had calmed; the heavy rain eased off and turned into sleet. The thunder had become less frequent. It was midnight and the bluebell flowers growing in the manor's garden glowed faintly as snowflakes covering them reflecting the moonbeam. Splashing sound from the fountain added the touch of serenity. But the scenery was contrasted by the condition of someone who had just stepped in._

_Yui was leaning against the cold stone wall at the corner of the garden. She began to tremble, whimpering softly. Her teardrops harden soon as the cold wind blew against her melancholic face. She occasionally wiped up the frozen tears, hoping it would also wipe out the miserable feeling inside her. Sobs escaped from her chapped lips, unheard in the harsh weather. Unaware of her surroundings, she could only manage to widen her eyes when a strong hand gripped her neck and inhumanly pushed her back onto the wall without effort._

_Yui could feel her back bones crack from the impact. She snarled, showing her fangs to the intruder. She raised her gaze to stare menacingly at her attacker, knowing that he would not dare to kill her. Their gaze collided with each other._

'_He gets stronger while I get weaker. Ah of course, it's the consequence for ignoring my need of blood. Not to mention that he is the general of our battalion armies.' _

"_Do you aware of your doings? Do you aware that you, of ALL vampires, have lowered yourself to the level of a mere human? What would His Majesty and the Council members say?"The attacker hissed furiously, his fangs glistened in the dim lighting as the moon exposed his feature. _

"_Unhand me, Tomo." Yui said in calm yet coldest tone she could utter, "You have no right to treat me in such manner." Her narrowed eyes showed dangerous gleam._

_Nonetheless, the male vampire tightened his grip further. Yui choked, his force nearly broke her neck._

_He set a low dangerous growl, now a pair of hands encircling her neck making her asphyxiate. "Your breath reeks of his awful scent. Your entity should be mine from the beginning!"_

_Shocked, she found her voice after releasing herself from his strangle, "I didn't, and will never accept your proposal! I am the one who get to decide my own mate, not Father! And definitely not you! So get lost!" Her screams were carried away by the wind._

_She tried to break away from him, but the vampire blocked her way._

"_I won't. You are mine, Yui." With that Tomo closed the gap and sealed his word with a savage kiss to her lips, making a pair of golden eyes widen at that. She closed her eyes and struggled with all her might, but the solid grip on her shoulder immobilized her. Before she could push him away, a hand gave a blow to her back neck. Her vision went dark as she lost her balance and stumbled forward to his grasp._

Finally collecting her memory on that night, the vampire princess forcefully snapped her eyes open. She ignored the pain emanating from her body. Light almost could not enter this place. Fortunately being a vampire, she could see the details where she was held captive well in the darkness. She cursed as she realized her helpless condition.

'Damn him for kissing me without my consent! And God damn him, he must have brought me back to my father! That explains why I'm in the torture room,' Yui seethed in anger, not realizing the footstep echoing in the large chamber.

"Ah, our proud next-to-the-throne has finally had her lesson." A taunting tone slipped from scarlet lips.

Aware there's an audience in her confine, she looked up to met the familiar face she despised after Tomo.

"Soi," Yui spat out her name viciously, "What brings you here?"

The vampire's attire was barely hiding her voluptuous body. Her clothing dangerously showed her plump and full cleavage. Her short skirt revealed more than enough of her pale thighs. She was a beauty, yes, but not accompanied by any sense of being modest.

Soi snickered and tossed her untied long hair aside, "To see our lovely princess in her _lovely_ confinement, of course." She mocked. Pleased enough with the silence that ensued, she asked in sweet yet acidic tone, "Care to tell me how it feels to be rejected?" The topic that Yui wanted to avoid the most.

"…What do you mean by that?" The vampire princess was surprised at her question, but kept her expression cold and unnerving.

"Pretending is not your strong point, Your Highness. Look at your pathetic face. You look as if he had slapped your pride. Oh, no, it's the reality, is it not?" Soi let out an annoying laugh, knowing Yui's face contorted in vehemence.

"You are just my father's favorite pawn! Don't act high and mighty!"

"Well that's indeed true, but after what you've done, you're no different from me. You are no longer _pure_."

Yui shivered at her heatless tone. She couldn't retort back.

Seeing that, Soi grudged a sickening grin. "Your mouth had done sinful act. I'm quite surprised that your inexperience could still satisfy him. Though you didn't go all the way, his essence is already deep inside you. You already_ are_ _tainted_."

"Stop blowing that fact repeatedly. Who told you that? Tomo-"

"Tomo has been following you since few days before the Harvest Moon," Soi cut her angry reply, "He said you acted strangely. He really is possessive in every matter that involves you. And then he discovered about that human." Her teal iris widened in anxiety at her remark.

"He might be blinded by rage and he could just kill him with his own hand on the spot, I remind you. But he knew he couldn't do that as he is a noble. So he got his minions to attack him and his troops in Woolmer Forest. But you interfered with his plan by saving your precious human."

Seeing her princess's innocent face started to understand everything, Soi laughed again and felt generous to reveal more that would open the pureblood's wounded heart.

"Tomo knew his plan to terminate your human had failed, so he changed his plan. Fortunately he had already made acquaintance with the human before when he played as guard man from the first class brothel from his previous secret mission. So Tomo asked me to play as a courtesan to please him. I had no objection since your human does have a good look. Too bad I couldn't satisfy him as a vampire. If I could, he might be screaming for mercy." Soi couldn't contain her urge to laugh.

"Stop it! You're disgusting!"

Soi let another laugh at her retort, "My my, have I made Her Highness jealous? I am nothing compared to you." She mocked further.

A howl from the distance distracted the two of them.

Soi casted a glance to the exit door and smirked, "Ah, playtime's over. I'll see you at the trial."

After the vampire left, Yui let out a heavy sigh.

'What have I done…'

**-OO-**

A faint female cry echoed from the vampire king's room, followed by deafening silence. The wall candles were glowing eerily in the dark corridor outside the room. When the door was opened, a pair of brown eyes met the scene of his king having a girl as his meal. The girl's neck column was drenched in blood, tainted her previous plain white gown into splodge of red hue. The blood dripped one by one following the gravity's rule, staining the ground, its dripping sound made a prominent noise out of the night solitude. Judging from the scent, she was a virgin. The vampire king ignored the visitor and continued to suck dry his prey hungrily.

"You called, Your Majesty?" Soi bowed deeply to her ruler, her long straight burgundy hair was free from the usual bonds, touching the cold floor. The sunrise was soon approaching. She could saw the light beam from the small windows near the roof. She disliked the unpleasant burning sensation on her skin every time it was being exposed to the sunlight. She was not a pureblood like her king, his daughter, and the Council members; only them who could have the privilege to walk freely under the sun.

A loud thud was heard as the now lifeless body of the girl fell to the floor, her long hair hid her face. Tenkou licked away the remnant of the blood on his lips and turned to see his guest.

"Stand up, Soi. I have a new task for you." The vampire king ordered her. The female vampire did what her king told and waited for his further command. But what she heard after that was something quite unexpected.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the name Ayuru Gi. I want you to bring him to me. Alive."

'Ah, speak of the devil.' A smirk painted on her scarlet lips. "Your command is my wish, Your Majesty."

Soi then bowed again, leaving the king and the poor dead girl in the room. Her footstep fastened as the sun rose.

'Damn I won't make it in time to my coffin! I hate being late again.'

In the corridor intersection she ran into someone. She didn't realize at first who the person was and barked at him, "Watch where you're going, you dolt!"

Her eyes shrouded him with hatred, and soon finally acknowledged who the person in front of her was—yet the person who she collided with looked anything but offended. Instead, he grinned.

"Ah~! Ill-tempered as usual, Soi? Why in such a hurry~?"

This only made the female vampire angrier than she was already. But sadly her companion didn't catch her murderous glance, her trembled form, and her gritted teeth.

"Tomo!" She growled, "How I hate your double personality! Your tone made me shudder!"

Tomo shook his right index finger, "Tsk tsk tsk, Getting angry will get you wrinkles on your forehead~ By the way, I'm touched that you're concerned about me~!"

Soi could feel another vein popping out on her head and almost tempted to scratch her head with both hands, "Aargh you are hard to deal with! I really can't wait to reveal your antique side to Her Highness-"

She stopped her complains when she felt the ominous aura from him.

"Don't. You. Dare." She could feel her body stiffen as the feral gleam on his amber eyes stabbed her.

Sweats began to form on her temples. Afraid of his sudden change of temper, she passed him hurriedly and disappeared at the end of the intersection, ignoring his stabbing fierce glare on her back.

**-OO**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar November 12****th****, 1348 –**

The mistress was finally dead on her bed two days ago. Her body was cremated, preventing the plague to spread from her remaining. Nobody mourn for her from their deepest heart, even the lord. Bless her soul, but she was never a nice woman from the beginning. She treated the workers like a slave. And to the lord, she could be easily replaced by the other, just like having a new toy. But his wife —the lady— didn't approve him that fast, at least along with the time of grieving.

Nonetheless, the lord held a small banquet in memorial of his mistress. Since the country was in deteriorating condition, not many nobles could attend the event. Music went along in the Great Hall. The minstrel sang 'chansons de geste', which somehow fitted the situation most since it told about myth of children of the night. Ayuru almost laugh at the coincidence.

'Children of the night… yes it's the suitable epithet. Come to mention it, seventeen days has passed since that little vampire princess last pestering me. She had the courage to exploit me, she must not show her face again in my presence.'

The knight was surrounded with noblewomen. Low class ones. They shamelessly flirted with him, occasionally shoving their disastrous cleavage into his view. But he paid no interest to them; in fact they made him want to vomit at the bluntness display of the so-called noblewoman.

'Why am I trapped in here from the beginning? They just want me to woo them. Pathetic women.'

Then he excused himself, not in the mood to handle more the persistent ramblings and overly strong scent of perfume those women wore.

"Ladies, I think it's time I call this a night. I have _delicate_ matters to do early tomorrow."

One of the group, seemed as their 'leader', blinked her eyes stupidly.

"Ooh that's a pity, Sir Gi. We barely had any fun." Followed by nodded and series of agreement tone from the others.

"Excuse me." Ayuru persisted and without waiting for their answer, he strode out leaving them, deciding to take some fresh air. He could hear the mocking from them, even so he continued his escapade and ignored the burning stares he got from people.

Stepped his feet onto the courtyard, in his view there were few calèches, its drivers asleep and the horses resting enjoying the calmness. The knight was unaware of someone watching his movement from the distance.

He walked towards a lake nearby. The moon was reflected on the water surface. The gentle breeze created ripples on it and blew his shoulder-length layered golden hair. He breathed in the cool nice air, his eyes closed in relax. But that was until he heard a small branch cracked from behind.

"Oops pardon me, I didn't mean to disturb you."

He was sure he once heard this voice before. He turned only to meet nothing. Perplexed, he turned back to his previous state and not far from him stood a woman on the lakeside he certain was familiar with. He almost tripped from the surprise, startled by her sudden presence.

"We meet again, Sir Gi. Do you by any chance remember me?" The woman asked excitedly.

"…You are the courtesan I drove out weeks ago. What business do you have with me?" He said coldly.

The woman he knew her name was Kaen only smiled widely, one hand played with her free from bun burgundy hair. Her brown eyes held a mischievous glint in the gloom night.

"Let's get to the point, shall we?" Gone was her cheery voice. "I came here to bring you to my king," She said slyly, "come with me."

Her full gaze had some unmentionable power that made his body move along on its own accord without his consent. He was aware he approached the woman but he couldn't stop it.

"Good boy. Now, walk to that gate."

As soon as she mentioned the last phrase, an ancient round arch gate appeared, he could not see what's behind it as the space behind the gate was covered by mist.

All that he remembered before he was unconscious was her red polished nails on her fingers cupping his cheek and her taunting tone as her face inched forward to savor his lips.

"You'll soon meet our princess there."

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar November 13****th****, 1348 –**

The first thing Yui saw when she opened her eyes that day was the vampire she despised so much few meters from her. Regrettably she had no energy left to look at least hostile towards him. She could only gave him blank stare.

"Tomo," she said weakly, "what do you want?"

"My dear princess, I apologize for putting you in this current state. But I have no regrets."

The vampire princess couldn't believe she had just heard and snorted, "Heh, is that all you want to say? After all you've done?"

"The trial will be held when the Hunter's Moon occurs. I'm here to retrieve the pendant as His Majesty ordered."

Yui's face turned dark at his last statement. Her voice hardened.

"Don't you dare take it away from me!" She growled, her weary eyes turned feral golden, her fangs elongated, her gaze so fierce it might kill small weak animals. She couldn't bear the idea, the pendant was so precious to her; it curbed her craving for blood and mating. But she knew she couldn't defend it with her power at the lowest.

Turning a blind eye, in a blink the vampire snatched away the tear-drop shape pendant from her neck. She gasped, too shocked to comprehend not long after that her emotions went uncontrollable. Her eyes turned bloody red, she released a loud cry of pain, the lust she managed to control all this time now free from its hold. Her body shook from the magnificent hunger. She desperately needed human blood right now or she would go insane.

"The pendant really kept you in check, eh? Your father wants you to suffer as much at the trial, so put the blame on him."

Tomo studied the jewelry on his grasp ignoring her cries and pleas. Its blue transparent crystal showed the symbol of water dragon inside, the mark of the clan. Satisfied, he turned away to the exit door.

As the sound of the door closed, she dropped her head low and began to tremble in fear.

'Mother…what should I do? He took away my last source of sanity. Please bless me with your protection…'

**-OO-**

The full moon began to ascend the onyx sky; its majestic featured the night. The castle was busy, an important event was held, last one was already centuries ago.

In the audience chamber sat the vampire king on his throne, hemmed between the Council members. Yui was dragged in by the guards, her both hand was handcuffed and a chained collar bound her winced in pain, her body was still rigid for being immobile for many weeks. The cold gaze from the Council members made her shuddered.

Tenkou's voice entered the intense atmosphere in that space. 'Yui, my daughter, do you already realize what your mistakes are?"

She lifted her head at the direction of the throne and had no choice but to answer, "…Yes, father."

"Good. As for the comprehension, I have something for you. Release him."

Yui's face in confusion turned into taken aback as her eyes raked into the person she was infatuated with was brought into her presence by Soi. The vampire smirked before stepping back to her place beside Tomo.

Ayuru was taken aback as well; he had expected to meet the pureblood soon but didn't expect to see her messed up state. Her plain white gown was tattered. Her once lustrous blond hair was now unkempt. Her skin looked really pale, nearly as white as snow. Dark circles were under her eyes, the iris was bloody red ones like a devil just sent from Hell.

Tomo disagreed with his king's decision, he disliked them being reunited again, but he chose kept his mouth shut.

'Human…human in front of me…ah the blood scent…so delicious…'

Yui almost couldn't control her urges anymore, her pupil dilating, her tongue quivered in a slow motion licking her fangs, her saliva slowly descent from her opening mouth.

With the last ounce of sanity remained within her, she pleaded to him, a teardrop fell into her cheek.

"Run... Ayuru... Please run away from here…"

Ayuru was too fixated with her spine-chilling eyes; he was petrified, every muscle on his body locked tight. His brain agreed with the vampire princess's plea, _run run run_, but the pathway to his musculoskeletal was cut off.

The time was short, she was not herself anymore.

"I…I can't hold back any longer!"

She released a loud cry, breaking free from her bindings and dashed forward rabidly. In a blink, she had already had her face on his neck and not reaching a second later she sank her fangs into the appetizing neck she had held back all this time.

The Hunter's Moon turned to bloody-red as soon as she tasted his intoxicating blood.

**A/N**: Ahaha another longer chappie! Well I hope you enjoyed it :D And as always, review!


	8. Chapter 7: Gula gluttony

To **xllaz**: you'll see in this chapter! =)

To **Nherizu**: makasih banyak ya atas inputnya, senpai! hohoho

To **obsessed dreamer**: hahaha, thanks! Well find it in this chappie XD

**Warning**: Grapefruit in this chapter

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER **__**7: GULA (gluttony)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 16****th****, 1348 -**

"_Ayuru, come here! Look, a ladybird! Isn't it cute? Here, touch it."_

_In the wide-open field full with crab grass, stood an unearthly beautiful woman and a boy. Their sun-kissed blond hair shone, creating halos in that spring afternoon. The woman bent down a bit, searching something then turned to her son with a warming smile. _

_A ladybird was presented to him, crawling on her palm._

_The boy scowled. _

"_Mother, it's just a bug. Nothing special." _

_The woman just smiled at his antique. The ladybird flew away and disappeared into the tall grass._

_She counseled him, "There's nothing wrong in behaving your age. You're just six, why bother acting like an adult?"_

_When her child just looked away, she giggled and decided to tease him._

"_Look, you have wrinkles on your forehead. Girls would be scared seeing you like that."_

_The child whined when he heard his mother mentioning wrinkles._

"_Mother!"_

_Her pure crystal blue eyes gleamed with satisfaction. She just knew the right button to push._

"_Ahaha, you're fun to tease! Come on, it's almost late, let's go home."_

_On their way home, the boy silently enjoyed the companion of his mother. How he wished his father would join them. But he knew his father was busy treating sick people. Every late in the afternoon before the sunset, he and his mother had a habit to go to the field close from their house either just to relax and enjoy the view or playing tags. The scent of fresh flowers in the spring air felt pleasant as they breathed in. _

_They were happy until they saw a smoke rising from their house's direction. The woman hurried her steps before finally ran towards the location. The boy was too aghast when he saw his home was burned. The flame danced, painting their house in hellish red. The boy saw his father on the front door, bathed in a pool __of blood. He felt dizzy, tears started to fall down his face._

_He snapped from his shock when he heard his mother's scream. He saw some soldiers had cornered them, holding his mother captive. _

_His azure eyes widened in terror and his body trembled as his mother screamed, _

'_Run, Ayuru, run!"_

Ayuru suddenly woke up only to fall into his back. His body drenched in sweat. His vision engulfed by the darkness of the room. After few moments until his eyes are adjusted to the darkness, he noticed round arched pillar on the sides where he lied. Coffins were scattered in the large space. As he touched the ground with one hand, he felt sandy soil dirtied his palm. He felt damp air entered his respiratory.

'Am I in a crypt? I don't recall going here on my own.'

A sudden sharp pain on his neck made him cringed. He reached and touched the skin, feeling two puncture wounds on it. A slow realization hit him as the memories from previous nights entered his mind.

_The __princess desperately drank his blood, gulping sound was the only thing heard in the large room. The knight felt lightheaded as large amount of his blood were out of his system. The first bite had been painful, but soon overwhelmed by burning pleasure sensation he never experienced before. He was on his back, arching with pleasure. His series of moans shortly accompanied the sounds of gluttonous gulping. It was for like eternity until her sense halted her from drying his blood completely._

_Yui slowly lift herself up from the close proximity with her victim, her harsh breath tickling his face. Her eyes opened revealing her mesmerizing teal irises; he could feel drop by drop of water fell to his cheek._

'_Was it raining? Odd though, wasn't I indoor?' _

_A shooting voice hypnotized him as he felt slumber kicking in._

"How are you feeling?"

Her voice, uneasy, filled the silence. Ayuru lift his head to meet her tired face. He regretted his sudden move as an alarming pain on his head made him grimaced.

"Having a headache? Here, let me see."

She then placed both of her hand on his temple. A wave of relief was released as his throbbing head slowly fading.

"Feeling better?"

"Are we… in a crypt?"

"Yes, we are beneath the floor of the church." She explained. "I brought you to escape from my father's grasp. I had enough power to open the gate to the human world. However the action had drained my newly gained power."

She then managed a weak smile.

"You've lost contact with the world of living for three days. I was afraid you'll never open your eyes again…after those horrible events," she whispered sadly.

'I'm relieved the amount of my blood I gave to him was able to bring him back. He was losing three-fourth of his system and not many humans could survive from this even after given pureblood's blood.'

Yui woke from her thoughts when he murmured something she found hard to explain.

"…Why did you bite me?"

Her teal irises widened at that.

"Ayuru…"

His body shook violently, his head bow down, he was holding himself. She was about to comfort him when all of a sudden he looked up to faced her, his azure eyes sparked fire at her.

"Why did you BITE me?" His harsh tone made the vampire stiffened, her eyes showing a hint of tears. But he didn't pay a heed.

"Ayuru-"

Her eyes widened as Ayuru launched towards her, his inhuman strong grip on her neck made her temporarily paralyzed. He didn't realize his deluging new power; he was drowning in pure rage directed to the pureblood.

"A..yu..ru-"

"How dare you to mess up with my life! Have I already become into one of you now? Satisfied?" he shook her violently.

Yui answered him with sobs. "P..Please...for..give…me…"

Angered, he roughly released her, sending her back hitting one of the coffins, destroying a stone coffin into pieces. She screamed in anguish. The pain was the combination between his insensate forces and the fact things that made him deeply hate her.

He panted, his anger slowly subsided, replaced by fear of himself. Then he saw her, broken figuratively and literally. She curled up herself to anticipate herself from his upcoming assault, she trembled fervently as she sobbed uncontrollably, clutching her head with her arms.

His heart clenched at the view, he was the one who caused dreadful thing to her. Although being a vampire, she's still a woman, even a teenager by her looks. He had treated her horribly, making his human morale screamed in disagreement.

Afraid he could do more harm to her, he fled, leaving her alone in the eerie place.

She realized he had gone as she felt his presence vanished. She struggled upward to track after him.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 17****th****, 1348 –**

It had been a day since she was last with him. The vampire princess searched for the knight everywhere she could think of. She checked his bedroom in the manor only to find empty reside. She visited the church, barrack, any place she hoped she would find him. She even collected her courage to ask some town people if they had seen him, but no results. She hadn't sleep, hadn't had any kind of food, and hadn't stopped walking.

Yui almost gave in, her eyes went dull. With pained heart, she staggered, wandering aimlessly until her bare foot brought her to the large area behind the church; a graveyard.

'How perfect. This is the last place where I want to be, but somehow it suits my mood.'

The air was eerie, as predicted from a place like that. The entire ground was covered by thin mist. Sounds of cawing broke the silence of the night and she spotted few ravens hovering the area. Their piercing dead eyes made anyone's hair would stand on end, but she merely stared back. The ravens cawing back at her before leaving to find a new spot.

The pureblood decided to walk slowly wanting to roam the entire graveyard. She discovered there's a mausoleum under a large old tree. She was going to take a closer look when she noticed a movement near the building. She couldn't hold back her surprise as her sharp vision caught a figure she knew so well.

He was leaning into the mausoleum, his face hidden by his disheveled blond hair. Unable to hold back her relief for finding him, the vampire princess approached the knight without sensing the menacing aura lingering around him.

"Ayuru, are you okay-"

The next thing she was aware of that she was on her back, fallen dried leaves crunched under her. Surprised, she didn't have a chance to react when a pair of strong hands grasping her head. She then looked up to find a pair of bloody-red eyes.

She tried to detach from his grasp, but before she could do any move, her wrists were already pinned above her head in a dead lock with a strength belongs equally to vampires. His legs pressed securely around her lower extremities, one knee placed between her legs, avoiding her from moving freely.

Yui knew Ayuru was still in transition process; in that condition he wouldn't be able to control his urges of basic needs, including feeding and mating. But what was that shocked her was her being unable to defend herself —the once second strongest vampire in the undead realm— from the still-in-progress-of-transformation being.

The mist covering the ground around them began to move upward, enveloping them to isolate them from the world.

"Let me go!" Yui squirmed beneath him and fought harder until she felt coarse lips landed on hers; she could feel the sharp tips of a fang-shape violated her soft petal lips. She shut her eyes tightly, tried to avoid his savage kisses by turning her head, but that only made him angry and one second later she felt her lips tearing. She winced, a tear started to form at the corner of her eyes. The grip on her wrist almost made her bone snapped, no, already was. Her eyes shot open and a loud cry emitted from her throat. She was being assaulted, her healing ability was futile as his both hands continued to break her wrist more and more.

One hand that was on her wrist now moved to touch her petite body, started from brushing her bleeding lips, then descent down to linger on her column neck skin, leaving ticklish feeling on her. But she couldn't laugh; she was afraid of the man above him.

The knight inhaled her lavender scent as his face drew nearer onto her neck skin. He then let out his tongue to lick her throbbing vessels. Before she could prevent him, sharp pain on her neck entered her system as newly born fangs sank deep drinking her virgin blood. She couldn't help but moaned as he sucked her. He was like a hungry predator, drank her royal blood greedily, his drinking noise resonated the silent final resting place.

After he was satisfied enough, he lifted himself up neither too near nor too far from her body. His hungry eyes raked on her panted, tremble form, and as his vision landed on her upper torso, he didn't like the view.

Hot tears spilled freely staining her cheeks as he brutally torn her upper part of her already soiled gown, the sound of ripping made her heart clenched. Her undeveloped breast was revealed to the surface, her nipples grew erect as they came into contact with the chilly night air.

He bent down to lick her left nipples hungrily, followed closely by the right one. She was barely able to hold her breath when he cupped her breasts one by one.

"No…" Yui sobbed, silently begging for the beast inside him would calm down. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand brushing her inside thigh to push her gown up, showing her well-shaped milky thighs she was proud of.

"No!" She shrieked, terrified as the realization of highly possible rape downed to her. She trashed violently beneath him only to make the grip by his other one hand tighten further she could heard bone snapping, cracking into large pieces. Another cry echoed in the night.

She realized her struggle was in vain; her body which had been weak from the beginning due to many issues- weakened even more. It's ironic that the proud vampire princess was forced into submission.

"Ayuru…please," the Pureblood pleaded, begging him, as she felt her legs hastily being pulled apart. It never happened before, she as a royal vampire begged to a mere once human, but she had no choice. But her begs went unheard. "Ayuru, don't-" she couldn't finish her sentence because she screamed in anguish as a hot, unbelievable large, and hard organ with one thrust slammed into her virgin entrance.

In the process her maidenhead was broken; the one above her growled like feral beast as he was fully sheathed inside her.

His movement was merciless and hurried. She was bleeding quite profuse, the blood running from her lower part trailing her inside thighs. She felt every time his member was in and out from her passage; and the interval was shortening more until she couldn't tell the difference. Her entire being was burned in flame.

She looked pass his figure, passing the thick mist around them to saw ravens hovering above them, their caws chilling her spine. She panted hard from the excruciating pain, she turned her head to the left and right repeatedly, trying to move away from the intense motion of the man above her. She tried to free her arms but the grip on her wrist was still strong even with one hand. Her healing ability only managed to fix a few before another wound was impaled onto her. The free hand was now roaming again cupping her breast.

The vampire princess was rammed hard onto the ground along with his feral act, eliciting unbearable pain on her back. His thrust went deeper and harder with every movement, the movement smooth lubricated by her blood. The pureblood couldn't hold the pain any longer, she fell into silence and her eyes went dull with tears still streaming freely from her once beautiful orbs.

Sounds of flesh slapped against flesh could be heard until few meters from their place.

Then like magic, a sudden wave of pleasure awakened her brain, slowly but surely filling her body with bliss. Even with her lower part still bleeding, she began to feel aroused.

Ashamed of herself, the cries of agony was turned into series of moans that made her mind shivered. She was now squirming; wanton like a whore, long gone was her composed self. Her pleas now 'faster faster' followed by 'deeper deeper' or sometimes 'Oh God!'.

Her scream of pleasure left her vocal cord raw, echoed against the headstones at the graveyard as she reached her climax; her juices flown freely joining with bloods on her inner tights and the ground beneath her. However the one above her was not finished yet and managed to have few quick thrust before he bend forward reaching her neck to impale once again his fangs experienced the heavenly taste of her blood, muting his raw screams. A hot thick liquid was shot into her bruised inner walls; the stinging sensation was felt as the semen touched the wounded mucosa. Nevertheless the thrusting went along until the last drop filled into her insides. After few moments he pulled away to slip out from the spent hole. She felt the massive amount of his hot semen leaked out, tickling her inside thighs, joining with pool of bloods on the ground. The knight then collapsed on her ruined body. His tight grip on her wrists was finally loosened.

The strong mixed scent of blood and semen permeated in the air, entering her sensitive nostrils. She began trembled; her heart broke into million pieces. She wanted to release her sadness by screaming but her throat hurt like hell. She never imagined her first time would be taken by force, on the ground, in the graveyard, the last place she would dream about. She was never felt humiliated than this before, even the trial was nothing compared to this. To add more of her anguish, she couldn't even believe she found pleasure within the pain and humiliation.

As she looked above into the sky now free from the mist, the ravens were gone. She finally noticed the dark clouds which had been gathered in the onyx sky. Sooner, rain began to fall hard onto their figures, soaking them, washed away her blood and his semen.

Yui's tired, puffy eyes landed on a statue of a weeping angel on the top of the grave as she turned her head to the right, the mausoleum on her left side. The statue seemed like mourning, a silent witness to his brutal act deflowering her. Before her consciousness finally fell into darkness, her sharp vision caught the glimpse of words engraved on that headstone grave, but it was not complete as the carving had been much worn by time and weather.

'_Here lies the body of our beloved daughter, wife, and mother, Lady Ma***a. Who departed this life 1*th day of March 13**_.'

**-OO-**

**The Vampire King's Castle – Julian Calendar November 17****th****, 1348 –**

The vampire king didn't restrain them the night before so that they could make their escape; in fact he had let them go. The Council members were surprised at this but raised nothing against it because Tenkou was far more superior than them.

However, that didn't apply to one person.

"Why did you let Princess Yui get away, Your Majesty? The seal she cast upon the gate was only temporary. I could send the entire army to search them if you command so." Tomo couldn't accept this, the love of his live was gone like that with that bastard.

The entire room suddenly fell in silence; no talk, no move, no each sound was produced.

They were in an assembly currently discussing the next step concerning the plague that had entered Britain until Tomo spoke his opinion. The vampires currently assembled in the audience chamber disagreed with the general's bold act but nevertheless silently wanted, waited for their king to answer.

The almost 1000 years old king paused from his talk with one of the Council members to glance downward the General.

His hazel eyes held an unexplainable emotion.

"I never expected her to finally took control of her overloaded lust aside the absent of the pendant in the last minute."

'_His Majesty was right, any out-of-control vampire would not stop until his/her urge was satiated. Especially Her Highness since she had been in control of her urges for more than fifty years._' Soi mused over. She had been holding her breath when Tomo out of the blue dare to speak when in front of the King they had other important matters to bring over.

Tenkou proceeded, "Well, well, she has been growing more powerful than I thought. She indeed has potential to replace me as the ruler. She _must_ be, Yui is my only descendant."

The general of the undead armies protested, "Your Majesty—"

"We'll see for now."

Tomo's inside snapped. He turned and stomped off without looking back.

Disagreed with the general's act, Soi stepped forward and bowed to her king.

"May I go after him, Your Majesty? I'll teach him how he should treat Your Majesty."

She raised her head to see a twisted smile painted his face.

"Leave him be."

The vampire bowed again before she stood and return to her previous place. She indeed need to have a 'little' talk with her long companion.

After a pause for a while, one of the Council members who were interrupted before spoke again.

"The plague has effectively shifted humans' attention from the rising numbers of non-pureblood victims issue. Does Your Majesty want us to continue spreading the infecting agents?"

A shuddering laugh from the King reverberated in the spacious audience chamber.


	9. Chapter 8: Humilitas humility

To **all**: sorry for the really long wait! T_T aside from lack inspiration, there was technical problem with my betas with sending email hehe, fortunately it's fixed already. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER **__**8: HUMILITAS (humility)**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 17****th****, 1348 -**

Yui woke up as the torrential rain hit her delicate face like small sharp knives. She made a face and tried to shield her face from the trickling water, but failed as she felt too drained to lift her hand. With her eyes still closed, her sensitive hearing caught the sound of the pattering rain drops on the ground.

She tried to open her eyes. As those teal orbs unveiled, the vampire princess could clearly see the raindrops falling from the sky. She blinked hard as some raindrops caught on her eyes and turned her face. It took a minute for the Pureblood to be fully alert and scanned the area around. Firstly, it was already late at night; secondly, mausoleum and headstones clearly gave away her current location; and thirdly, she realized she was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Panic arose, Yui frantically tried to get up but felt a dead-weight was set on her. She was puzzled at first but when she looked over, her eyes met something, most likely a person, and as the moonlight emerged from the clouds, she discovered who it was.

It was Ayuru that was on top of her.

They were soaked to the skin. She was still on her back, with the knight above her; his head turned to side and his left cheek rose along with the movement of her chest.

Flash of memories from previous hours hit her like a wave. Tears fell from both sides of her eyes as she recalled everything. She could barely contain her frustration and despair anymore.

Yui's eyes set down on a statue of a weeping angel on a headstone. It brought unexplainable familiar feeling on her. The vampire princess slowly remembered of the long past years when she first came to this place.

_A soft sobs__ caught her attention when Yui was absentmindedly enjoying the drops of rain that showered her. She enjoyed the rain; it would always wash away her discomfort. She was on another escapade from her father and the General. It was nothing big; she had just taken another chance to blend in the town crowds. And now here she was, looming around a church of a town. The sobs had subsided a little, but she was curious to find the source. It was from the church's grave yard; and she didn't like being there, she disliked the atmosphere and it brought memories of her deceased mother, but she wanted to found out._

_As the Pureblood stepped into an opening near an oak three, she saw a boy. His back was __facing her, his shoulders trembled from crying. He had blond hair and wore a fine garment. There was a statue of a weeping angel on a headstone where he was. A child of a noble family. Only nobles had such money to effort such an exquisite statue._

_The boy appeared six, and__ was grieving over his family's death. Poor child._

_Yui stepped closer and tried not to make a sound before finally she was right behind him. She reached down to touch his shoulder, trying to offer some comfort. The child jolted and immediately gazed at her. She smiled; the boy had a beautiful face and the most striking blue eyes she had ever seen. _

_The vampire princess bent down to reach the same level as him and __gently wiped away the flowing tears from his cheek and cupped his face, "There, there, boys shouldn't cry, right?"_

"…_Who are you? Leave me alone." His tone was quite harsh but Yui knew the boy was breaking inside._

"_I am Yui, and I can't leave you like this. At least not now__. What's your name?"_

"_My mother said not to talk to strangers."_

_Yui smiled at his remark. "True__, but you do need a company for a while."_

_The boy didn't answer and only staring at her._

"_No need to be so cautious__. I won't eat you or anything." The pureblood rolled her eyes._

"_You're strange." The boy scoffed and Yui just shrugged at it. After several moments of silence, the boy unexpectedly asked a question._

"_Are you a noble?"_

"_Why do you ask?" This picked Yui interest._

"_You appear clean and smell good. And you wear fine garments."_

"_Why thank you-_

"_I hate nobles." The retort surprised the vampire princess. "They murdered my mother and father."_

"_Why did they do that?"_

"_I don't know. But mother once__ said that her family despise father."_

"…_So this is your parents grave?"_

"_Only mother's. Father is buried elsewhere, I don't know." Yui could catch the broken tone hidden behind the forced calm voice._

_The pureblood then embraced the child and caressed his hair. She sang an ancient song from her clan that used to lull the children. The boy's stiff body gradually relaxed and not long after, his beautiful blue orbs closed to finally surrender into deep slumber._

_And in the end, Yui didn't know the boy's name._

The vampire princess shivered a bit as both heavy rain and the chilly wind engulfed them. She tried to work her frail body from his dead-weight. The only thing she could do was moving her now healed wrists that had been above her head to caress his wet hair. Under all circumstances after what he had done, she couldn't bring herself to hate him. She whispered something soothing in ancient language into his ear, the same one she did on the mysterious boy years ago.

His facial expression softened at the tender touch and the comforting lullaby, made Yui smiled at. She tried to stay awake longer waiting for him to open his eyes, but the heavy tiredness consumed her and minutes later the vampire princess decided to surrender to her body's demand. The rain continued to fall nightlong, harsh. Their figures seemed as if veiled from the curtains of the water.

**-OO-**

Hours later, minutes before the night shifted to another new dusk, the rain finally stopped. Ayuru opened his eyes to find that his body oddly felt sated. The smell of wet soil from rain filled his sense. The knight's eyes captured a gravestone only few meters away from his place. Seconds later, he began to wonder why he was here, soaked from head to toe and had slept in the open ground with something soft under him and something was on his back. He found that it was strange why that 'something' under his head was moving.

He raised his body only to find that he slept on top of someone and something on his back was a hand belonged to that person. Startled, the knight abruptly rose further to find out that it was the vampire princess. She looked like a mess; with her hair in disarray, her right cheek faced the ground and her eyes were closed, her body unmoving. At first he didn't comprehend anything, but as his eyes raked through her form from up till down, he found that something was amiss; her face was not peaceful, her eyes were puffy as if shehad just been crying a lot, her lower lips were bruised and had blood clots on it, her upper part gown was torn revealing her breast, faint blood and dirt were spotted along the hem of her gown. As he drew further away from her, he saw that her thighs were exposed since her gown was lifted high barely covered her pelvis. He noticed that on her inner thighs around her gown were spotted white stain he was familiar with. He then found out his pants were undone and detected the same stain on there.

The findings slowly brought him to realize what happened; the memory from last night finally hit, flooding his mind in fast motion.

A hand covered his mouth preventing sound of gasp coming out, Ayuru can't believe what he did to the pureblood. He had done the unthinkable, corrupting her body with such inhumanity. His azure eyes held sadness as his palm cupped her left cheek and his fingers tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Since the knight__ left the vampire princess, he didn't know what to do with him not being a human anymore. When Ayuru was out of the church, it was already in the morning and the supposedly warm-comforting sunlight created burning sensation to his skin, made the knight hissed in pain. He hurried to hide in the dark place until dark clouds formed hiding the sun and the rain began to fall. He cautiously stepped out and with his eyes looked sharply left and right, Ayuru walked further into the center of the town. His stomach demanded him to eat something and he stopped by at the bar to order some food. However the human food hadn't fulfilled his need. Realizing it was the blood which could sate his hunger, he went searching for rats and drying their blood to relieve his hunger, but it was not enough. His body told him to drink human blood, but his mind screamed against it. To prevent himself attacking a human, he let his body drag him to the most inhabited place of the town; the graveyard. He took a rest at the mausoleum and tried to clear his mind, but it was already clouded with hunger for blood and dark desire he was unaware of._

_Then his nostrils caught a delectable scent; a lavender scent mixed with the most delicious virgin blood scent he had ever sensed. When he saw the person approaching him, a beautiful young woman, the beast within him roared and took charge of his body. His conscious told him that he already knew who the woman was, but in his clouded mind he didn't care. The last thing he remembered was his unbearable desire to dry out her nectar and to release the aching need from his body._

Sounds of caws from the ravens brought him out of his reverie. He quickly fixed his attire and stood up. He covered up her upper part with part of his cloth and carefully picked her up, carried her bridal style, and with heavy steps left the place full of dreadful memories.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 20****th****, 1348 –**

In her deep slumber, she could feel someone whispering something to her, but she couldn't quite grasp it. His tone was sorrowful and her heart felt heavy at that. Then a hand cupped her cheek and she could feel something was drawing near her face. A pair of cold lips came down melting hers. Lost in the sensation, she didn't remember anything after that.

Yui's consciousness slowly reemerged and the first thing came to the pureblood's vision when she opened her eyes was a thatched roof. Her eyes quickly scanned her surroundings; she was in a small room with the simple wooden table and chest as the furniture within. She could feel the contour of wooden logs below her head and dried stems of wheat under her back, a straw stuffed mattress. She sat up to realize that her white gown was replaced by a simple long tunic commonly worn by peasants. The floor was lined with straws. She could saw the sun light penetrated the room through wooden shutter. It appeared that she was in a hut.

Before the vampire princess could get up, a curtain was lifted and came from it a middle aged woman carrying a water basin. Her face was wrinkled and showed tiredness, some of her hair had already turned white. The hems of her clothes were worn out and quite dirty, and Yui could smell faint of unpleasant odor from her despite the cold air.

The woman surprised at first then smiled at Yui before approaching her.

"Thank God you're finally awake. You've been unconscious for three days, I'm afraid you would never make it."

The pureblood confusedly stared at the woman. The woman catched her staring and smiled more as she placed the basin on the wooden table.

"What's your name, young lady?"

"It's Yui."

"Yui? That's a strange name. Are you a foreigner? Ah never mind. You can call me Mary." Yui nodded and smiled politely.

"I changed your gown since it was torn. I hope you don't mind this kind of clothing. They're the only kind I posses"

"It's fine, really."

The woman dipped a rag into the basin and wrung it out. "Now let's have your body cleaned. The bloods and dirt need to be washed out." The woman said before proceeding to rub it gently on her face.

"…Why am I in this place? How…?"

"There was a man carrying you to our house at dawn three days ago. My husband said that he was tall, had blue eyes and golden blond hair. He was breathtakingly handsome. My husband presumed that he was a noble, considering his fine attire." The woman finished cleaning her face and helped her to undress so that she could clean her body. "Your lower part was bleeding quite profusely… I'm sorry that this happened to you." Yui said nothing.

"The man was worried over your condition. He said to take care of you and he stayed for a while before he told us he had to leave."

"Where did he go?"

"He didn't tell, he just left some money for taking care of you. Although we need it, we don't have the heart to use it, so the money is yours."

"No, the money is yours, there's no need for me to use it."

"But-" the woman protested but Yui cut her off.

"Please, take it. It is the least I could thank you for treating me…"

"…May God bless you dear, you have beautiful heart as your beautiful face." The woman smiled with gratitude. The vampire princess smiled back weakly.

A sound from outside the room caught their attention. She sighed, "Seems like my husband is finally at home. Fortunately the cooking's done. He usually gets angry if he found no food ready to serve." The woman then reached forward to lift the water basin. "I shall leave you alone for a while now that you are already clean. I'll bring you something to eat after this." She left but stopped in front of the curtain as if forgetting something.

"If you need anything, just tell me so I can go to the market early since this house is at the border of the town." The pureblood nodded and the woman smiled again before and left the room.

When the woman was finally left, Yui let out a heavy sigh. Memories from the last event invaded her tormented mind. She covered her face with her palms.

'Ayuru…why?'

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester – Julian Calendar November 25****th****, 1348 –**

When the night came to embrace the town to its darkness and the moon rose as the only source of light in the sky, Yui came out and walked with hurried step from a hut. Her hooded cloak hiding her face.

'Mother…I'm sorry I broke my promise. For things I had done, I deserve this humiliation.'

Yui wanted to avoid humans. Their blood scents were driving her mad. She had almost killed the family peasants she had stayed with when the wife had accidentally cut her fingers while preparing for dinner. The inviting scent permeated in the room tantalized her to no end. The vampire princess had to control herself really hard not to lick the blood and dried her out until she remembered the woman's kindness to treat her when she had been unconscious. Before the woman could recognize the sudden change on her eyes, Yui managed to excuse herself leaving the immediately. She knew from then she could not stay at that place anymore.

The pendant had been her talisman to control her feeding need, keeping her sanity in check. Since her pendant was already in his father's hand, Yui found her needs in feeding and mating had risen significantly. She knew it was against her mother's wish; she's the one who gave her the pendant. She's the one who had been against her feeding human blood. The deceased vampire queen said that drinking human blood actually also stole the human's precious memories, their will, and their essence. It took many things just from the simple act of biting. But the king's wife condition was never in good shape from the beginning; her persistent testament was the catalyze bringing her to her deathbed.

The autumn wind blew quite harsh, revealing strands of blond hair came out from the hood. The path took her several minutes to enter the forest. She needed to be as far away as possible from the town and its people. The pureblood moved swiftly; in a mere second she was in the middle of the forest.

The moonlight penetrated through the forest canopy; its light radiating the beautiful fireflies dancing near the large branch of tree. The leaves were all swaying in the wind. Yui heard sound of water cascading; she searched the source to find a water spring. She scooped the crystal clear water and satisfyingly drank with one hand. The place is the same one when the pureblood met the knight. Yui was too absorbed with the relaxing atmosphere that she didn't hear someone was slowly approaching her from behind.

"May I ask why the princess is here?" A cold tone that could make anyone shivered, but Yui didn't galvanize and stood up slowly to face the source of the voice. Her hand bared the hood revealing the heir of the vampire realm. Her long strands of sandy blond hair were blown by the wind. The vampire general noticed that his princess' face was rather paler than usual.

"Tomo…" She let it out as a whisper but the general's ears could catch it clearly.

He snickered. "You are alone. Why is that man not with you?"

Yui let out a long breath. "He's not with me anymore. Leave him alone." The general narrowed his eyes; he could see the resolute in the tone she was wearing, so he won't press the issue anymore. He was far more concern with the vampire princess' condition. To him, the princess is his everything.

"Princess Yui, you look unwell...you should come back with me." Tomo approached her to reach her arm bring her with him but the vampire princess took a step back.

"Princess!" He protested, but she continued drew away from him.

"Walk over my dead body!"

"You're making it difficult! Stop pestering that human like a sick puppy! Look at yourself right now!"

The wind blew strong, strong enough to bring her hood down, revealing a full view of her neck that had been purposefully hidden.

"No, I-

Yui stopped when she realized that the general had a fierce look as his gaze set on the two puncture wounds on her neck. That particular wound was the only one that could not be healed. Before she could react, Tomo had already right in front of her and lining the wound with his sharp nails, making the vampire princess cringed.

"What is this?" The general hissed at her. Tomo might know the situation but Yui tried to make him think otherwise. She shoved his hand away.

"It's just a scratch I got when I tripped. It's nothing you should worry about."

"Do you think I'm that stupid? Who is that damned low-class vampire who dared to bite you?"

'Damn, he's not buying my words' Yui frantically tried to make him believed her. "I was not bitten! I told you already! I'm not that weak to be taken as a meal to a common vampire."

Tomo harshly lifted her chin and drew his face closer to her. "Your aura told otherwise. And the lacking of nutrition from blood makes you no different from a weak human; you couldn't counteract my strength like decades before. You were the second strongest in our clan, and now look at yourself, you're as helpless as a human child to me."

Yui were stunned to his words. True, in the past she was the most fearsome undead being after her father. But after her oath to her mother not to taste the red liquid ever again, her strength began to waver. Her father's punishment had weaken her body significantly, the large amount of blood she gave to save the knight's life, the blood she lost as the knight feasted on her, all made her drained. Yui was snapped to reality when Tomo caressed her cheek lovingly, made her shuddered.

"I'm afraid my Princess," he continued, "I have to get the truth from your memories."

"No! Stop, you know you absolutely can't do this!"

Yui struggled to avoid him, but he was too strong and she was too weak. Without difficult the general sank his fang precisely at the place where the knight had bite her. Yui whimpered as her already lack of blood came out from her system. As Tomo closed his eyes and tasted the royal blood, he could see all the recent memories of hers; from the first moment she encountered the knight to the part when the knight had assaulted her. At the latter, the general snapped his eyes open and hastily withdrew from her, the force he created send her back hit the oak tree behind her, making the vampire princess moaned with pain.

Panted hard, Tomo couldn't believe what he saw. The fact that his princess was already disgracefully tainted gave full blown to his face, he had never been so furious in his life.

"That's enough! This time, I'll kill him for sure with my own hands."

The pureblood felt a surge of fear when she saw the unmistakingly glowing gold from the vampire general's eyes. She never felt threatened by it before, but this time, she was really afraid of what might happen to the knight. After all, she was in no condition to protect Ayuru from Tomo.

"Please…don't-

"Rest assured, princess. You won't see him anymore," his words dripped pure venom, "And now, I must cleanse away all of his essence from you."

"What are you talking about-

Tomo push her further so that she was trapped between him and the oak tree. His gold eyes held fury and lust at the same time she was terrified of. Before she could move, he cupped her face and kissed her lips fiercely that bled instantly. Yui immediately closed her eyes and whimpered from the sting. She tried to escape his hold but her attempt move was in vain. Tomo let out his tongue to lick the blood from her lips and tried to enter her mouth but the vampire princess kept her mouth firmly shut. Angry, the general cupped her breast harshly making her gasp and he immediately took this to enter his tongue into her mouth roaming freely to explore the sweet cavern. Yui tried to prevent the invading tongue, but resulting in her tongue entangled with him. Satisfied, Tomo withdrew his tongue to lick once again her quivering cherry lips.

"Was it good, Princess?" He smirked, the trade mark smirk that Yui really wanted to scrub it off from his face.

"…damn you." She hissed, "My father will never approve this!"

"Of course not." He buried his face in her lovely neck, inhaling her scent. "This is just the beginning. Don't worry, I'll be much gentler." He licked the spot where he bite her, and proceeded to draw again her blood out of her system.

"No…please…I'm already broken" Yui was already weak, and her blood being sucked by him made her felt dizzy, her vision slowly blurred. A single tear streaming down her cheek, knowing already what will happen to come.

Her sobbing and pleading turned into an agony scream as she was slammed on the trunk of the oak tree when he thrust deep into her opening. Her recently healed wound was instantly opened; the blood flowed freely through her inner thighs. It seemed for an eternity until the general growled as he reached his climax, marking her as his. The light on her eyes went dead as she passed out as his essence burned her deepest cavern.

**-OO-**

Soi couldn't believe the scene she had just witnessed. After ingesting the information from their conversation that the human knight took away the princess's innocence, the king's right hand watched from afar when the general bite the princess and drank her blood. The royal blood was so sacred; if King Tenkou knew, surely the general would be under severe punishment. The shock added further when the general forced himself upon the defenseless princess under her watch.

She felt sorry for her at first, but when she thought of it, she brushed it off.

'Princess Yui is so lucky to have two gorgeous male jumping on her... Oh no, I just admitted that Tomo is indeed gorgeous. What the heck!'

Soi hide her presence further as Tomo withdrew from the unconscious princess. Before the general knew he was being observed, Soi decided to go back to her king informing what she had just discovered.

'Poor princess. Welcome to the harsh, real world.' Soi couldn't help but mentally laughed evilly.


	10. Chapter 9: Patientia patience part 1

To **all**: please don't kill me! I had a really important examination, and after that…I'm addicted to game online…so it was delayed T^T it's still part one of this chapter, and part two is on beta progress. I really hope I can post the entire chapter before the end of October…

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER **__**9: PATIENTIA (patience)…Part One**_

**-OO-**

**Vampire**** Realm** **– Julian Calendar November 28****th****, 1348 –**

The dew sparkled as the sun began to rise, some slowly descended along the curve of leaves and splashed on a puddle, an evident of the heavy rain last night. The morning was frosty that day. Sparrows chirped and perched on the tree branch, searching for seed to eat, while some flew higher and perched on the edge of a big hole in the wall of a ruined manor. Deep down from that hole, there was a confinement room, so secured and exiled from the sun, leaving the air cold and damp**. **The stone walls in some parts were covered by mosses.

In the darkest corner of the room, the Heir was held captive. She could barely stood. The only thing prevented her from falling was her limbs strained by chains attached to poles where she was in between. A weak moan escaped from her lips as the vampire general rhythmically thrusted his manhood deeply inside her. Her body trembled both from his force and from cold; she could barely stand if not from the metal cuff holding her position while painfully bounding her limbs. She was feverish due to her restless and weak state. Nevertheless the general paid no heed and had tortured her for the last three days since her confinement.

The general's groan brought her back from her near unconscious state. Her eyelids slowly opened revealing dull orbs. She couldn't think clear. Her mind screamed for blood but the only one in front of her now was her eternal enemy, an undead. She would never consume his blood; the act of drinking from opposite gender vampire would only claim mutual agreement as mate partner since he already drank her blood first before.

As his member hit the most sensitive spot, she couldn't help but emitted a low moan. Her tears had already dried from so much crying. Her womb was already full from previous couplings. She shuddered when another shot of cum filled her; many of it leaked out dropped to the cold stone floor as he withdrew his member from her body.

"You have gotten quiet for a while, Yui. Do you really hate me?"

All he got was a blank stare from her.

"I promised you I would kill that bastard, didn't I?" He caressed her cheek. "Now you don't have to worry anymore. I will lead the army myself to invade that pathetic town and crush him to dust, _soon_."

"…No…" Her eyes showed sadness before turning blank again.

"Of all conversations I tried to make with you, you would only respond when he was mentioned." Tomo hissed in fury, feeling more hatred for the knight. "Fine. I am generous enough to bring you his head so you can see him for the last time". He let out a sickening laugh before leaving, leaving her alone in the darkness.

**-OO-**

The general came out from the hidden door camouflaged as bookshelves in his bedroom. He stopped at the end table where a bottle of red wine was on. He poured a glass of wine. Although it's not tasty as with blood, it had the bittersweet taste he liked. He was going to take a sip when he felt a presence of someone familiar.

"Why are you here uninvited, Soi?"

The female vampire took step by step closer to him, her high heels clicked with each careful step.

"Tomo…what is your purpose?" he chuckled, much to her dismay. She gritted her teeth, her patience draining away slowly. "Do you realize what you have done; keeping the princess here without her and the _king_'s consent? This will only lead you to your death."

He didn't seem affected. He knew that sooner or later Soi would get the wind of his action. "As expected from the King's top spy. Wine?"

Soi ignored his offer, "What would you say to the King? You've already done an unforgivable atrocity."

"I'm touched by your concern. Just keep your hands off this matter."

"Certainly I would. But the matter is I'm already involved in this!"

Soi immediately regret what she just said. The room abruptly turned colder than usual as he turned to glare at her.

"So… you were there that night, eh? What do you think? Was I good, hm? Tell me."

Soi glared back at him, challenging. "You are _insane_. I'm leaving." She was about to walk off when a strong grip held her wrist.

"You do realize the situation you're in, do you?"

She managed to release her wrist from his iron grip, "I don't have much time left."

"Sit."

He gestured her to sit down. Soi sighed in defeat and eased into the seat. She knew that once he demanded something, he would never stop until it was granted.

"Here." She took the glass he offered and stared at its content.

Tomo smirked, "No need to be so cautious, it's not poisoned." He continued to sip from his drink. Convinced, she let her taste bud to enjoy the rich flavor of the excellent quality wine.

"So…what have you been doing with the princess all this time?"

"Ah, pretending to be innocent, are you? What else do you think?"

"What…don't tell me that you…"

"I ravished her body again and again. I enjoyed her screaming of pain and lust while I screwed her.

"You are sick. She will kill you without effort when she gains her power back."

"She wouldn't if I butchered that bastard knight first and claim the throne."

"What? Are you planning to stage a mutiny against our king? This is insane!"

"Why not? The army is under my control and I've experienced various battles."

"But the king is far different from enemies you've encountered before, His majesty is the almighty being, we are nothing but flies compared to him, he could kill you in a blink!"

"I am confident enough with my current power. Let's see who will stand in the end."

"…"

"At ease, I won't kill you. You roaming freely and informing the king has no effect on my plan at all. I will declare my rebellion to the king myself."

"What–

Tomo laughed, "Through a letter. I won't risk my head fly in instant he know that his daughter is in my captive."

"Is that so? I must leave now before the sun is too high. Farewell" She eased herself up and left the room in a speed.

"Goodbye, Soi." He chuckled, toying the wine glass and swirling the wine inside.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar November 30****th****, 1348 -**

A banquet was being held that night. The lord had found a new mistress. It was too soon; it had just been few weeks after the last mistress's death. But nothing could stop him, even his wife. People were too occupied with the plague that they didn't care that much anyway.

It was a big party; however, since the Black Death was consuming more victims, nobles who came were less. The hall was a bit empty. Huge feast were on the wooden table; beef, mutton, pork, venison, pigeon pie, wine and ale were there. Sounds of harp and flute accompanied the chit chats. The atmosphere helped the guest to forget for a moment the dreadful fate that befalled their country.

"Such a splendid one I've ever attend since the...you know." A middle-aged noblewoman sipped from the glass.

"I totally agree. This is surely the best quality. His Lordship is really generous." Another retorted

"The mistress is so young, compared to His Lordship's wife."

The music was abruptly haltedwhen the lord and his mistress entered the hall. The lord, being in his late thirties, was stunning with his expensive garment embroided with filigree; the similar one as his mistress. His cold blue eyes bored into the guests attending the banquet, and he was quite disappointed with the lack of number, as he alreadyhad predicted. His mistress beside him could feel his change of mood and entangled her hand with his. She was a quite a sight, with long curly auburn hair and sparkling dark brown eyes. Such beauty that once rumored as one of the most supreme, just as next after the late mistress, but her beauty is still nothing compared to the lord's niece.

"With most pleasure I welcome all of you here to my humble wedding banquet. As all of you already know, I already tied my relationship with Lady Audrey, my new mistress. Indeed, it's such a joyous moment for both us, so I feel the need to celebrate it in the most festive way. So, please, my dearest people, enjoy the feast."

The guest applauded. The music continued as the couple walked to the centre of the hall. It was a tradition for the host of the manor to do the first dance. Soon as the lord and his mistress began the graceful move, the guest began to join on the floor dancing enjoying the temporary bliss.

Soi huffed. The vampire was in disguise as Kaen the courtesan. She was invited as the representative of the brothel house. Normally any people from brothel were shunned away from society event, but the lord was kind enough to deliver invitation to their representative on every party.

'Ugh, disgusting! Men are always like that, hooking up with a new girl as soon as the last one is gone.'

Her thought was interrupted when a nobleman asked her to dance with him. He was young and dressed in fine garment. Mediocre. She couldn't help but noticed his inappropriate idea ran on his mind. 'Ah, men will always be men.'

She wore innocent eyes, "I don't mean to be rude, but I don't feel like joining the dance."

The man was going to persuade her again, but quickly shut himself when he felt ominous aura from the seemly innocent woman he lust after. He chose not to engage in problem and after lame excuse he left.

'Huh, that perverted man finally out of my sight. I must quickly find the knight before he was out of my reach.'

Although Soi hated the lord, she was here on a purpose. She knew that was the lord the knight served; she didn't know Tomo's whereabouts after their last encounter. He hide his aura presence, and the knight was Tomo's target. In short, she would find Tomo easily if she observed the knight closely. She hoped the general would change his mind about attacking the castle although the possibility was nearly zero.

Her brown eyes roamed the Great Hall for the knight's figure to find at the corner quite far away from centre of the party, a blond man retreat into the shadows that didn't get unnoticed by the vampire.

**-OO-**

The pale yellowish moon companied bybluish light stars adorned the onyx sky that night. Gentle wind brought lovely scent of roses from the garden below the balcony. However, the knight who had just stepped in the balcony nearest from the Great Hall didn't treasure the serene ambience. His pale hands reached the railing as he leaned forward,and he heaved a sigh. Cold sweats began forming around his temple.

It was more than a week after Ayuru tasted blood; the effect was getting him paler than already was. His skin was a bit palor, and he looked older than his age. His golden hair looked dull. People who saw him would think that he was severely ill. He was getting weaker day by day, and he avoided getting out in the day.

'I can't face her right now…after what I did to her. It was a shameful and unforgivable act, Yui will kill me next time I meet her. I couldn't stop the desire when I saw her … damn this cursed vampire blood!'

It was actually a taboo for drinking from a pureblood, so many vampires targeted virgins to sate their thirst. Being a newly born vampire, Ayuru didn't know this code. Having the blood of the pureblood in your body, moreover the royal ones, would absorb some of their abilities. Their blood itself had some kind of aphrodisiac substance that would ignite any sexual desire from the one who consumed the blood. That was why he had enough power to over dominate her and intuitively had his way with her.

The crescent moon was veiled with dark clouds when a soft voice resonated in that place**,** as the gentle wind brought a lovely scent of rose whichbelonged to a certain person.

"…Ayuru? Why are you here?"

He turned his face the lord's niece; the ethereal beauty of Winchester. The lady was two years younger than him. She was his only childhood friend after the incident that got his family killed. She was practically a living doll wearing a beautiful gown, with long bouncy, curly golden hair that framed her flawless face perfectly, pool of crystal clear blue eyes, and porcelain skin. Her features were similar with his late mother.

Her rosy lips turned into a smile when she caught his dumbfounded expression as he was staring at her. He realized this immediately and cleared his throat immediately. That only made her smile more.

"My Lady, shouldn't you be present at the banquet accompanying His Lordship?"

"Oh, hush, call me Taria like you've always been when we were little. You're getting formal again."

"I'm not permitted to say your first name, My Lady. In the past it was tolerated since we were still children."

"My dear Ayuru and all the rules in the world…," she smiled mischievously, "the party bores me to the very degree. Uncle should have donated the money to the ones who need it. And the nerve, he chose another mistress! Poor auntie, she must be so sad…" She sighed.

"…"

"Am I right, Ayuru?"

"…My Lady-

"There you go again! Is my name really that hard to be pronounced?"

"My-" and he got a glare. Ayuru sighed. "…Taria…"

"Now that's much better**,**" Taria beamed him her radiant smile. "I'm almost worried you couldn't say my name. We're still related you know," she winked at him.

Normally, Ayuru would roll his eyes at her antiques. But now he was not in such mood. He didn't retort back her remark as usual. Silence overcame them, made Taria uneasy.

The moon reemerged from behindthe dark clouds to shine brightly, illuminating the balcony. Ayuru's pale skin finally came to her sight, and she gasped. The knight avoided her questioning gaze and not said a word. Taria worriedly came closer to him and cupped his morbidly pale face with her delicate hands.

"Ayuru…are you not feeling well? You should retire to your room, it's freezing out here."

After he feasted on the vampire princess's blood, the other blood scent didn't feel appetizing anymore. One day he was really thirsty and he bite a noblewoman who tried to seduce him in the dark empty corridor, but as the taste of the blood reached his taste bud, distaste was immediately on his face; it was bitter. Since then, he was literally starving.

The autumn wind blew, bringing her scent, a _delicious_ virgin scent he was unaware of before.

Virgin human blood was the most nutritious nectar to the vampires after the blood of the royal pureblood vampires.

That ignited the unbearable need of blood and desires from within him.

"…I'm really thirsty…" He dozed off, his vision suddenly blurred. Taria didn't notice the gradual change of the color on his eyes.

"You're thirsty? Wait here, I'll get the wine from inside-

Taria let out a gasp when he fell in her embrace as if he lost strength to stand. She tried to sustain him and leaned him on the railing. In the process she lost balance and that made their bodies came closer closing the gap. She almost shrieked when Ayuru buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"Don't go…stay with me longer…" the knight whispered.

She blushed as she could feel his hot breath on her skin.

"Ayuru…what's going on?"

"…Taria…" His deep raw voice made her shivered in a really bad way.

"Yes?" she almost practically squeaked.

"Could you help me with my thirst?"

"Eh?" Taria was beyond confused. "I was trying to get you wine when you intercepted me-

"Wine is not enough. I need something _else_," the latter word made her froze.

"What do you mean?" she asked cautiously. Her heard thumping. Something was really, really wrong.

"Just don't scream." With that the knight nuzzled her neck, inhaling the luscious rose scent. Taria squirmed, her face turned red and her ears burned hot.

"Ayuru! You shouldn't do this! We're still cousins although far related!"

"I'm aware of it." He licked the skin on her neck where the tempting jugular blood vessel lies. She shuddered from the intimate contact; she was never been in a romantic relationship with people.

"No… ah!" Taria moaned when he sucked gently her sensitive spot on her neck. She trembled from the pleasure that overcame her sense.

"Taria…" Ayuru said her name with such intense that made her heart fluttered. He gazed up to meet her beautiful face and locked his already formed bloody-red eyes with her crystal-blue ones, spellbinding her.

She couldn't move and just stared at his devil orbs.

"Ayuru…"

'Maybe her blood could satiate my thirst.'

Thunderclaps broke the sky in half, muting the scream from the young woman as the knight impaled his fangs sucking her virgin blood. Not far away from them, Soi smiled wickedly as she had witnessed everything.

'Oh my…Princess Yui would suffer more knowing this. I should keep a close eye on him. Oh I couldn't wait to see that.'

**-OO-**

**Part two will be posted soon…**


	11. Chapter 9: Patientia patience part 2

I'm really sorry it took me one year and more to update this chapter due to my work…

This part hasn't been fully beta'ed since my betas are busy with their own life…so I apologize first if you find many errors in this chapter. I maybe try to edit this later.

**Disclaimer**: Fushigi Yuugi is owned by Yuu Watase. All the copyrights associated with Fushigi Yuugi belong to her. Only the ideas contained within this story are the property of the author. No profit is being earned by the writer of this story.

**-OO-**

_**CHAPTER 9: PATIENTIA (patience)…Part Two**_

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar December 1st, 1348 -**

_The rainstorm upon Winchester land had long stopped, leaving the river swollen. The sound of fast-flowing water collided with big rocks almost swallow the shouting from the children at the riverside above. Five barely teen-aged children; a boy, cornered by three other boys while a girl tried to stand between them. _

"_You can't escape now!" The biggest boy of them came closer, his large figure obtained him some fear from others. He was the son of the lord of Winchester, and he never hesitated to used his position to control others at his age. The other two always following him everywhere, sticking like glue._

"_Everyone, quit it! Leave him alone!" The girl shouted, posing herself in front of the cornered boy. The boy could see her trembling._

"_Step aside, Taria!"The big boy pushed her aside, making her cried in pain as she fell, hitting her head on the ground harshly and leaving her unconscious. He smirked and turned his attention back to the cornered boy. "Now give me that pearl, bastard!"_

"_Taria!" The cornered boy dashed to reach the girl and checked for wounds on her head. 'Nothing's bad.' He gently laid the girl and felt his anger rising up. He could no longer stand the bullying he endured every day since the day he was brought to the manor, not when Taria was finally involved because of him._

_He gritted his teeth, "I won't give you my mother's memento!"_

"_Persistent, aren't you?" The big boy blustered and shoved him. He meant no serious harm, really, but the force sent the smaller boy fall into the savagely flowing river. The poor boy screamed before his body hit the water, never come out to the surface again._

_One of the boys began to panic, "He fell! He actually fell! Now what should we do?"_

_The large boy began to panic as well but he apparently hid it better. "We'll just tell everyone that a wild animal attacked us, and he fell to the river. The adults never care of him, so there's no problem. Even with Taria blowing the fact, they would not believe her."_

"_You're right! Let's leave before the night fall."_

_They laughed and carried the unconscious girl with them as they left._

Sunlight streamed through the windows, temporary dazzled Ayuru at the first moment he opened his eyes in that morning. He found himself on his bed which strangely he didn't remember ended up there.

'Another dream from my childhood memories…why came back?'

He got up suddenly only to get terrible headache. He then began to remember what happened the night before. A banquet was held. He went to balcony to escape the party. Then he met Taria, which blood scent had made him sucked her blood. And then he brought her back to his chamber, shoved her on his bed, tore her garments and...

'What…?' Horror flickered in his blue eyes as he found his dearest cousin beside him, completely naked under the blanket that barely covered her lower body. On her sleep state he noticed many bruised on her body, unmistakably that she had resisted but eventually succumbed to his thrust in her battered body. He realized later that he was also bare to the world.

'Yui… and now Taria? No!' He abruptly turned from her side. Another headache came back, made his face twisted in a grimace of pain. He didn't aware of the movement behind him until a hand touched his bare shoulder, made him flinched and turned facing only to meet Taria's confused face.

"W-why…?" She stammered as tears streamed down her bruised cheeks.

"Taria, I…" Ayuru was lost at words. He already tainted the woman he treasured the most after his mother, the woman he was supposedly to protect. Yet he failed. Instead uttering another word, he chose to comfort her in a hug, trying to put all his emotion in it.

**-OO-**

**British Empire, Hampshire, Winchester Manor – Julian Calendar December 4th, 1348 -**

_The water appeared silver under the moonlight; it rippled as Yui floated on her back in the chilly river. Her pendant, the only thing clung to her body that time, shone radiantly under the moonbeam. It had almost become her own ritual when the full moon hung low in the sky. After she was satisfied and got herself clean, she swam to the riverside getting her clothes. Her feet touched the smooth white pebbles as she approached the river bank. Water trickled down from her body, the sound of dropping water broke the calm night as she began to dry herself. _

_Yui was about to wear her attire when she noticed a child laid unconscious several yards away where she stood. His half lower still in the water. The vampire hurriedly came to his side and dragged all of his body out of the water. Recognition struck her when she saw the child's face._

'_This is the same boy I've met before.' She then briefly examined him. 'He is barely breathing. HHHis pulse is so weak and he is deathly pale… He will die if I let him as he is. However…' she knew she couldn't save him without breaking the prohibited._

'_He is a human, Yui. You can't interfere in his fate.'_

'_This poor child lost both of his parents. He can't die like this, he deserves happiness.'_

'_But he can meet his parents afterlife.'_

'_No! He should live!' _

'_You will be bound to him, body and soul, for **eternity**! You don't want this boy to chain your freedom, do you?'_

'_Save him before it's too late!'_

"_Saving him is the right thing to do now." Yui told herself. She bit her index finger, drawing blood. She then opened the boy's mouth, letting her blood from her finger to drop slowly into his mouth. _

_A relief sigh escaped from her lips as his skin returned some color and his breathing started to deepened. Slowly his eyelids fluttered open to see a symbol of water dragon glistened in the dark. The boy held his gaze on the beautiful young woman, who was strangely familiar. He realized their close proximity, and found her completely undressed. _

_Seeing the boy's face turned crimson red and abruptly backing her, the vampire princess couldn't help but giggled._

"_So, how did you end up here?"_

_The boy kept silent and refused to look up as he kept backing her. Yui could see him colored to tip of his ears._

"_Oh, how cute! Never seen a naked woman before, no?"_

"…_Get dressed, please." He weakly mumbled._

"_Alright, fine. You are a strange one. Boys your age commonly would never miss this moment."_

_The boy frowned disapprovingly. As he was sure the young woman was fully dressed, he raised his gaze to look at her face. The memories slowly came to him._

"_You… you're the noblewoman I met… at the graveyard." She looked exactly the same as five years before, like the time had stopped for her. _

"_Yes…" she smile sadly. "You've grown up." After several minutes of silence, he began to feel uneasy._

"_I don't know how, but…thank you for saving me."_

"…_What's your name, boy? I never got the chance to ask before."_

"_It's Ayuru. What about yours?"_

"_The name is Yui and no, I'm not a noblewoman, not quite. I'm afraid I can't tell you more than that. Look, it's almost midnight. I should to take you back home."_

"_The manor is quite far from here, it will take hours. Probably dawn, at the fastest…" He sighed heavily._

"_Now, don't give me that look." She tried to cheer him up. "I know the quickest way, we'll be there shortly." _

"_Eh?"_

"_Just close your eyes, okay? Trust me." Her warm smile made him couldn't help but to trust her._

"…_Okay." _

_He closed his eyes, he could feel her slowly embracing him and noticed the relaxing scent of lavender. The cold wind blew but he felt warm and safe… like when he was with her mother._

"_You may open your eyes now."_

_He gasped as he found himself in his chamber and rubbed his eyes in disbelieve._

"_H-how…" _

"_You should change. You'll catch a cold since you're practically drenched from head to toe. Where's your wardrobe? I shall help you" _

"_I can change myself, thank you!" He blushed and Yui couldn't help but chuckle, making his blush more prominent. The boy huffed and walked into the wardrobe and remove his wet clothes. _

_After changing into a warmer and more comfortable sleepware, he came out and asked her, "How about you? You're not much different, you'll catch a cold since you're practically drenched from head to toe." He mimicked her tone and smirked._

"_Oh no, little Ayuru, I could never catch a cold." She smirked back, making the boy raised his eyebrows. "Go to sleep, it's really too late for a baby like you to stay awake."_

"_I'm not a baby child anymore, I'm eleven!" He protested and continued, "And you didn't answer me how in the world you brought me back here in mere seconds!"_

_She put her index finger on her lips and winked. "Woman's secret." The boy rolled his eyes at that._

"_But_—

"_On your bed now, I shall accompany you until you're asleep."_

_He shrugged. "Fine then." He couldn't help but grumbled since the young woman won't answer him. 'Maybe I'll ask her next time._

_Yui smiled as he tuck himself into his bed and the sleepiness came over him. She gently swept his bangs aside._

'_When you awake, you won't remember any single thing about me. Forgive me.' She chanted ancient syllable and sealed it with a chaste kiss on his lips. _

**-OO-**

"_You're careless, it's trully unlike you." A cold tone greeted her when she entered her chamber._

"_I don't know what you are implying." The vampire princess stared challengingly to the general of undead armies. _

"_You think I don't know? You gave away your sacret blood to a human boy. **A human boy**! It's like you sealed your future to him. What other bizarre things do you wish to conduct?!"_

"_Always to know everything about me, right? What a stalker." She hissed, regretting his knowledge. "And then what? Report this to my father?"_

"_No, but I'll erase his existence from your head!" Fear dawned on her as she realized what he meant. _

"_My memory! No!" She backed off, but his advance was inevitable. Before she could react, he already had his palm raised in front of her face and the fragment memories of the human child shattered in the air before the pureblood lost her consciousness._

Distinct sound of bats bounced sound waves brought Yui back to consciousness. The princess opened her eyes to search the source out of curiosity. Colony of bats were gathered at the top far away from her place, some of them flying around near the hole from where some lights could pass through.

'Bats…this is my chance.'

She then tried to move her body, but failed as the chains kept her standing in place. It has been days since Tomo had started his torture upon her. Her eyes took surroundings later only to find a large amount of dried cum scattered on the stone floor. She loathed herself unable to do anything back then. She looked up to find the absence present of the general. Judging the lack of his aura, he was far away from the manor.

'Tomo won't stop until I conceive his child…and Ayuru is in grave danger, I can't stay here forever!'

With the last of power remained, she communicated with the bats in favor aiding her escape.


End file.
